


My Emily

by sarahmicaela88



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahmicaela88/pseuds/sarahmicaela88
Summary: Rossi has some family events coming up and has told his family all about a certain woman and how they've been dating happily for six months. Just one problem, he's been lying. With the family events nearing does he ask and tell the truth to her or does she let him go to the wolves on his own?
Relationships: Emily Prentiss & David Rossi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"What can I get you, miss?" The young woman behind the counter asked.

"Umm I'll have two croissants, a blueberry scone, pan au chocolat, a giant banana muffin, the largest cinnamon roll you have, and two chocolate chip cookies," Emily says as she eyes the varied pastries and goodies in the glass displays of her favorite bakery. "Oh and five large black coffees."

"Right away, miss," the girl says as she boxes Emily's treats.

As she waited for her order, she looked around and spotted several people like her that came here several times a week and others that she had never seen before. It was typical for it to be this packed on a Monday morning. But as she waited she saw someone on the far end of the bakery that she had never seen here before, but knew very well.

 _David Rossi? What in hell's bells is he doing here_? Emily thought to herself. Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me. She pleaded internally.

But her luck is never that good. Is it? Cause as she was trying to move and hide herself in a corner, Rossi spotted her.

"Prentiss? What are you doing here?" He asks as he gets closer.

"This is my bakery. I come here at least four times a week. And it's my turn to get coffee and breakfast for everyone," Emily says.

"Prentiss! Your order is ready," an employee called out.

Walking forward, Emily went to the counter, paid for her order, and took her items. Walking to the condiments area she took creamers, sugars, and her Splenda. As she was bagging everything she felt someone come up next to her.

"Splenda? Huh? I would've pegged you for a cream only girl," Rossi says as he adds cream and four sugar cubes to his coffee.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be or a herd of groupies to entertain someplace?" Emily quipped.

"My next book tour isn't for another six months, so not yet," he says with a smug smile.

This makes Emily roll her eyes.

God the man was arrogant, he was also an anal rantitve asshole when he wanted to be, but even Emily could admit to herself that he was an anal rantitve asshole who could be sweet when he wanted to be. And it didn't help that he was extremely good looking and he knew it too, which just added to the asshole factor.

Walking away, Emily couldn't help but stare at his ass as he did. She chastised herself for doing so.

_What is wrong with you this morning woman? Why can't you seem to stop staring at him? Even though his ass looks so damn good in those jeans. God! Just makes you wanna bite that ass and ride him until you can't anymore._

Horrified that she even thought that she quickly turned away and looked around. She swears her thoughts seemed to be loud enough for everyone to hear.

Finally having everything she needed she was heading out when someone was coming in and when she saw who they were she wished the ground would swallow her whole.

"Emily? Emily Prentiss, how are you?" Asked the sickeningly sweet voice of Ingrid Cooley, John Cooley's sister.

"Ingrid, what a nice surprise. How are you?" Emily asked in her fake sweet, polite voice that she used when forced to be polite to company or coworkers that she found distasteful or didn't care for.

* * *

Rossi was on his way out, when he heard the woman behind him begin to speak with Emily. He became more interested when he heard Emily's fake polite tone. He knew it well, she used it with Strauss constantly and a few times when they consulted on cases. He heard it nearly the entire time when they worked the case in South Philadelphia when Agent Jill Morris wanted their help.

He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop on their conversation, but he could tell by Emily's posture and facial expression that whoever this woman was she most certainly was not a friend.

* * *

"So how have you been? My brother told me a while back he saw you and your team almost a year ago after Matthew died. That was such a tragedy. I cried my eyes out when John told me that Matty had died," Ingrid said as she choked up a little.

With great hindrance, she held back a scowl.

 _Matty_? Emily asked herself.

She was the only one allowed to call Matthew "Matty". If anyone else called him that, he hated it. And she never recalled Ingrid having any contact with Matthew at all. He was John and Emily's friend. Actually, he mentioned a couple times how Ingrid kinda gave him the creeps, she was always staring at him. Made him sorta uncomfortable.

"Yeah it's been a while since I've seen John, but I'm sure he's been more than okay. We had gone more than twenty years without seeing one another before, so I'm sure he's fine now," Emily said as she bounced her left leg up and down a little.

"That's not how he made it sound when he mentioned your last encounter. He was really missing you Emily. Said he wished he could right some wrongs he did when you were teenagers. Whatever that means, but I'm more than sure he's over all that forgiveness nonsense by now," Ingrid waved off handily.

"I'm sure he has," Emily said indifferently.

"Oh haven't you heard? John is dating Andrea Villasenor. I'm sure you've heard of her, she's the Spanish Prime Minister's niece. They've been together for a few months now. I'm more than sure that he'll be choosing a ring in no time. I don't think I've ever seen Johnny happier," Ingrid says with a smile on her face.

Emily knew that smile wasn't out of happiness. Ingrid never liked her, never thought she was good enough for her brother. As did Yvonne, John and Ingrid’s mother. Emily was well aware that Yvonne only tolerated her because of her parent’s social and political stations, it was her saving grace with that entire family. So telling her all this right now was her way of getting her digs into Emily and hoping she'll react in some way.

"So how about you Emily, dearest, have you been seeing anyone lately?" Ingrid asked her, wanting to be nosy.

"Uh-", she was about to answer when she heard her name being called.

* * *

He didn't know how much more he could take, this woman was clearly trying to bait Emily. Get a rise out of her and determined to see her upset. He didn't know this woman from Eve but he already knew he hated her.

And when she mentioned John Cooley, it took everything for Rossi not to lose his shit. From the moment he discovered who John Cooley was and what he was to Emily from her past he didn't like him, no scratch that, he hated him. He knew many would say John was just a boy himself and he was probably scared and didn't know what to do at the time, but that all fell on deaf ears to Rossi.

He knew he wasn't the most mature teenager when he was fifteen, but he would like to think if he had gotten his girlfriend pregnant he would have been able to man up and be there for her when she needed him instead of running.

Then when this woman went and mentioned how John was dating the Spanish Prime Minister's niece, she was straight out trying to get a reaction from Emily. But mentioning how John was so close to popping the question, she was just trying to be cruel.

Rossi had enough. What he was about to do was probably the stupidest thing in the world and Emily would probably give him the riot act later, probably even try to shoot him, but he was at a point of no return now.

"Emily! _Mi amore_ , there you are. Bathroom line was impossible. Sorry to have kept you waiting for me, _bella_ ," he says, taking her hand and gives it a kiss. Then for more measure gives her a lingering peck on her lips.

Looping his arms around her waist, Rossi held her close and in an either bold move or his death sentence he full on kissed her on the lips.

For several years now he had a thing for Emily, it started when she, Morgan, and JJ had come to offer their assistance in Indianapolis. Then later that night Emily had come to his hotel room, the two ordered room service and just talked all night. It was one of the best nights of his life. Now that he was being honest with himself it was more than a thing, he had been falling in love with her more everyday. 

Then when Colorado happened and Emily was taken hostage with Reid, he was barely able to do his job. Of course he was worried about them both, they were his team members, but when he knew it was Emily's life that was in his hands he could barely breathe. He couldn't lose her, not then, not ever.

Then when she confessed to him her deepest darkest secret, that only two other people knew, he became more attached to her. He had told her he was all in. However, what she didn't know, he was talking about more than just the case. He wanted to be all in with her.

So right now he was living out a fantasy of what he had been wanting for years and if it was only for these few minutes, then he would take advantage of it. For a few seconds her lips seemed immobile against his, but then she began to react to the kiss. Going for broke, he ran his tongue along in between her lips, opening her lips she let him slip his tongue in. When their tongues mated, he couldn't help the moan and the satisfied sigh he let out. He for years wondered what she tasted like. He wagered she was sweet and he was not disappointed.

Sooner than he wanted, the kiss ended. Both had different reactions; Rossi smiled and had a star struck look in his eyes and Emily seemed confused as hell, but was slightly breathless.

 _What the fuck is wrong with you? You just let David Rossi kiss you! David fucking Rossi! The FBI's resident player. Why would you let this happen_? She yelled at herself in her head.

It was stupid, beyond stupid. The most idiotic thing she could have let happen. But she couldn't deny how good it felt. The man knew how to bring a woman to her knees just with a kiss. And that's what he did. Gave her the best kiss of her life. Damn him!

Ingrid just stood and watched the interaction between Rossi and Emily with a hidden scowl on her face. The man that had Emily in a tight embrace and kissed her like every woman dreamed of being kissed was handsome as hell. No scratch that, he was what women desired and he was Emily's!

"Hello, David Rossi, pleased to meet you," he said, breaking eye contact from Emily and looked at Ingrid for the first time, then extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you, too. How long have you known Emily?" Ingrid asked, squaring her shoulders.

Emily finally had zoned back in and found her voice again.

"So sorry I'm being terribly rude. Dave, this is Ingrid Cooley. She's John's sister." She turns to Ingrid. "Dave and I have been coworkers at the bureau for about three years now," Emily says she continued to lean against Rossi's touch. The warmth of it kept her surprisingly grounded.

"I see and how long have you two been an item?" Ingrid asked, trying to seem calm.

"How long has it been, _dolcezza_? A little over six months, hasn't it?" Rossi asks as he gives her another kiss and rubs circles with his thumb along the small of her back. He could feel her squirm slightly under his touch, but did not shy away from it. If anything she moved towards it.

"I'm surprised. You haven't had a relationship last that long have you, Emily. You and John were friends and dated less than four months before he broke up with you," Ingrid said in a slight taunting tone.

"Well forgive me Miss Cooley, but I've met your brother and I can say with undulated assurance that he was an absolute fool to ever let Emily get away," Rossi says as he looks at Emily with a look of absolute adoration.

Ingrid's eye twitched a little at hearing the smack that was said about her brother, but smiled nonetheless. Mostly because there was something very familiar about this man, but for the life of her, she couldn't seem to put her finger on it.

"Forgive my query, but you look incredibly familiar to me. Although right now I can't quite put my finger on it as to why," Ingrid says, as she roved her eyes up and down at him.

"I have spent the better part of the last twenty years attending formal functions for charity, political, and diplomatic reasons. Perhaps it was there," Rossi offered.

"Dave's also an accomplished author. He's published several crime books. Many of them best sellers," Emily boasted, he was still rubbing circles on her back. She was finding it incredibly distracting. But again didn’t wanna move away from his touch. It was soothing.

"That's it. When I was attending Trinity College I attended one of your book readings in D.C. Slightly startling, but utterly fascinating. Almost made me consider changing my major to criminal justice, but I wouldn't have done well with all that blood and gore. That was more your forte wasn't Emily dearest?" Ingrid said with a bit of snark to her tone.

"Well this was such a delightful happenstance running into you Ms Cooley, but Emmy and I should be heading to work now," Rossi says. He knew if this woman wasn't cut off soon she would just continue with her snide bitch comments, he needed to pump her brakes.

"Well since you already know John I'm sure he would be delighted to see you both again. He's coming to town this weekend. Why don't we all have dinner together?" Ingrid suggested.

Emily was about to answer, but Rossi stopped her.

"I'm sure that would be nice, but unfortunately we have plans. This Saturday my sister Martha is having a party for her wedding anniversary, me and Emily are attending. And the next day my niece Annabeth is having her Sweet 16. So our whole weekend is booked. I'm sure your brother won't be too disappointed," Rossi tells Ingrid.

Emily maintained a schooled expression at what Rossi was saying, but was having a mini freak out inside her head.

Finally the interaction with Ingrid ended, Rossi took the coffee tray from Emily and began to walk her to her vehicle with his arm around her.

"What the hell was that all about?" Emily asked as they walked.

"Just a helping hand in getting rid of a pest," Rossi tells her.

"I could've handled her. I've been doing it for years," Emily tells him.

"Well no offense, _bella_ , your friend is kind of a bitch," Rossi tells her candidly.

"No, not kind of, she is a bitch. She always talked crap about me to her friends in Italy. Practically tried to make me a pariah. And she most certainly is not my friend at all," Emily admitted bitterly.

"Well then it's a good thing we got out of dinner with her," Rossi says laughing.

"What was that about that we're going to your sister's anniversary party and then your nieces Sweet 16? And that we've been together nearly six months? Have you lost your mind, Dave?" Emily asked as she put the coffees and pastries in her vehicle.

"It's true my sister Martha is having an anniversary party for her thirty fifth wedding anniversary and my other sister Patricia is having a Sweet 16 for my niece Annabeth. I told them I was bringing someone so I can deter the hens from trying to fix me up. I've been working up the courage to ask you to come with me.

"I feel like an absolute ass for not asking you formally, but I'll do it now. Will you, Emily Anna Maria Catherine Prentiss, attend my obscenely boring family functions with me, please?" He asks, taking her hand in his.

Eyeing him closely, Emily tried to scope out the lie or some form of trickery in his request, but she couldn't. Rossi was being for real right now. Years of profiling helped her see through bullshit. And Rossi sure as hell wasn't bullshitting her at the moment.

"Why me? I'm sure you can go through your black book and find a willing girl in a second," Emily asks.

"I'm not saying I probably can't, but I don't want some simpering airhead. Or would I ever disrespect my grandparents house in bringing a hired girl. Especially around my nieces and nephews. Besides, I want you to accompany me. Will you, Emily?" He asks her once more.

Taking a deep breath, she didn't know what made her decide this but she figured what the hell. What harm could it do?

"Okay," she says.

"Okay? You will?" Rossi asked, clearly surprised. He would have bet even money that she would say no.

A grateful expression crosses his face and gives her another peck on the lips. He knew he was playing with fire in doing this but he loved the feel of her lips on his.

"See you at the office," she says, giving him a stern look, but was secretly smiling inside.

Rossi of course saw past her glare and smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh you're a lifesaver. Finally the decent coffee has arrived," Morgan says as he gratefully takes his coffee from Emily and takes a long drink.

"The coffee here isn't so bad," Reid said, sipping some kind of liquid from his mug.

"Reid, pretty boy, I love you with all my heart but I wouldn't call that sludge they have here coffee and that stuff you brew. Well let's just say it can wake the entire metropolitan D.C area," Morgan jokes as he takes the monster size cinnamon roll.

This made Emily laugh as Garcia and Ashley came over to get their coffees and pastries.

"Ooh is that a freshly baked warm croissant for _moi_? Yes, it is. Oh I knew you loved me," Garcia gushed as she took her treat.

"And here's your coffee," Emily said, handing Garcia the coffee and her extravagant creamers and raw sugar that she preferred.

Garcia squealed in delight and walked off to her batcave, this makes Emily laugh as she sits in her chair and begins to sip the hot liquid. Sighing as she bites into her scone and hears the doors of the bullpen open, in walked Rossi. Who she swore had a little extra spring in his step as he climbed the short stairs to his office.

He bids everyone good morning and gives her a subtle wink as he closes the door to his office. 

Rolling her eyes, she directs her attention to the brimming stack of files on her desk and gets to work on them.

* * *

"Hey where is everyone?" Rossi asked as he leaned against Emily's desk later that afternoon.

"Huh?" Emily asked as her head popped up from a file she had been working on while she was nibbled on one of the chocolate chip cookies she bought earlier.

"Where is everyone?" Rossi repeated himself.

"Uh I think Ashley and Reid went to lunch. Morgan's with Penn probably," she said off handily as she went back to her file.

Rossi noticed how she nibbled on the end of her pen as she read the file with intense concentration. It was so endearing to him.

"I was thinking of grabbing some lunch care to join me?" Rossi offered.

"Huh?" Emily asked again, only half listening as she took another bite of her cookie.

"Wanna grab some lunch?" He repeated.

"Why?" She asked with narrowed eyes at him.

"I need a reason to take my girlfriend out to lunch," Rossi attempted to make a joke.

That however caused Emily to grab her stress ball and throw it at Rossi. He caught it before it hit him in the eye.

"You're such an ass," Emily murmured. 

"Never said I wasn't and I've been called worse. Come on, Em. What can it hurt?" He asks. 

"Thanks, but I'm already eating," she motions to the cookie on her desk.

"Okay that is not lunch. I would never let a woman I'm dating have something like that as nutrition. Besides, I need to brief you on _la famiglia Rossi_ before you meet the battalion," Rossi warns her playfully.

"Battalion?" Emily asks, with a nervous edge.

"Well that's what happens when you have five sisters and they all marry and each decided to breed like they needed to repopulate the earth," Rossi says with some humor in his tone. 

"Funny," Emily says as she gets to her feet.

The two make their way out of the building and towards Rossi's vehicle. She reaches for her stress ball and he slips it into his pocket.

"Uh uh not gonna let you have it back and have you attack me again," he says, smirking.

She rolls her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. Choosing a Jewish deli not too far, they both order and sit down waiting for their meal.

* * *

Waiting only about ten minutes a waitress came and set their food in front of them. The smell of chicken and matzo ball soup and pastrami sandwich was making her mouth water. She dug in wholeheartedly.

"How many in total are there exactly?" Emily wondered as she munched on one of Rossi's kettle chips.

"I have five sisters; Elena, Patricia, Martha, Angelina, and Bianca. Each is married; Ramsey is Elena's husband, Jeremiah is Patricia's, Esiah is Martha's, Frank is Angelina's, and Troy is Bianca's. All of them had five plus children. The one who had the most is Martha, she and Esiah had eight. And Elena and Bianca all had five. And Patricia had six and Angelina had seven," Rossi lists everyone off.

Emily could feel her eyes bug out of her sockets. Of course Rossi noticed this.

"I know, a lot. But many of them were multiple births though. Twins run in my family. Identical and fraternal, by the way two of my sisters are fraternal twins. Patricia and Elena are twins, the only thing that's similar about them is their eye color. They're the only ones who have nonno Rossi's honey colored eyes. Everyone else's are brown. Ironically though they're the only ones who didn't have twins though. Bianca, Angelina, and Martha all had twins. Actually Martha had two sets of twins, one set fraternal and the other identical," Rossi says as he takes a bite out of half of Emily's pastrami sandwich.

"I think I'm gonna need a list to keep up with everyone's name," Emily says, taking a deep breath.

"Well you're in luck. For my parent's forty fifth anniversary I had a family tree commissioned to gift them for the occasion. Has all my sisters, myself, and my nieces and nephews. Also includes my aunts, uncles, and my grandparents from both sides. Barone and Rossi and I made myself a copy," Rossi says smiling as Emily took a few more chips off his basket.

"Barone? Is that your mother's maiden name?" Emily asked. 

"Mmm hmm, it is indeed. What's your mother's?" He asks nodding, as he took a forkful of sauerkraut off her plate.

"Lenkov," Emily says, taking a sip from her iced tea.

"Your mother is Russian?" Rossi asked curiously as he bit his corned beef sandwich. 

"French-Russian. My grandfather was half Russian and half French. My grandmere was French. And daddy's side is half English and half Italian," Emily says as she cuts a matzo ball with her spoon.

"So a mix? Is that how you learned so many languages?" Rossi asked.

"A little, mostly had to do with mother and daddy's posting," she explains.

"How many can you remember?" He asks with interest. 

"Too many to count. But I have lived in five different continents. The longest postings however were Egypt, Saudia Arabia, Israel, France, Italy, Russia, Ukraine, Colombia, and Spain. We spent at least a little more than a year or a half or two in each of those countries," she explains.

"So you're an only child?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah. And daddy only has one brother and mother has two brothers. So in total I only have four cousins. I only saw one growing up frequently, the other three not so much," she describes.

"What are their names?"

"Well Uncle William, daddy's brother named his son after himself. So he's a junior. Mother's brother's are named Maurice and Emile. Uncle Emile has one boy named Julius and one girl named Marissa. And uncle Maurice has one boy named Heath. And the one I was raised around was Heath. Uncle Maurice, like mother, went into politics. He's also a diplomat, so he and Aunt Greta moved around Europe a lot. We ran into each other quite often," she explains.

"And your other uncles?"

"Uncle William is a Commander in the US Navy and Uncle Emile is a mediator for the UN," she says.

Nodding, they both chat more about their families and different things about each other.

Not even realizing how much time had passed they both head back to the office. 

* * *

"So these are all the Rossi's?" Emily asked as she and Rossi sat at her breakfast bar while they ate Indian take out.

"Yep in all their glory," Rossi chuckles as he puts some chicken tandoori on a piece of garlic naan.

"All these people are gonna be there?" Emily asked nervously as she looked over the family tree Rossi brought with him.

"Not sure about the older ones. Angelina is the oldest, therefore has the oldest niece, Holly. She's already a mom and lives with her husband Chad in Oregon. But when the battalion gets together they all come out of the woodworks, no matter where they live," Rossi explains.

"Where's it gonna be held at?" Emily asked as she sipped her wine and slipped a piece of chicken to Mudgie.

"My nonna and nonno didn't have much when they came from Italy, bought this small piece of land with a small one bedroom house. Well, house is glorifying it a bit. It was more like a hut or shack. My nonno worked hard and bought nearly a hundred acres that surrounded it and built a huge house on the land. No one really lives at the house anymore. It even has a winery attached to it. That was my nonno's passion. We mostly use it for special events. Only area that can house nearly the entire family. Over the years cottages were added to accommodate the growing family," Rossi explained.

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly. Faster than Emily thought possible. All week long she had been studying the family tree Rossi let her borrow so she can remember all the names at the very least. He did have few photo albums to go with the faces, which helped greatly. By Thursday afternoon, she felt confident enough that she wouldn't stumble over anyone's name, hopefully. The two had even gone out Wednesday evening to find a gift for his niece. 

Of course Emily's input helped a lot. Rossi may have been an expert profiler, but when it came to teenage girls he was somewhat clueless. Scratch that, very clueless. If it hadn't been for Emily his niece would have ended up with a gift card or a gaudy looking crystal sculpture when Emily insisted he try and purchase a gift instead of a gift card. Annabeth instead got a lovely cashmere cardigan and platinum necklace.

Like Monday afternoon, she and Rossi had been eating nearly every meal together. Mostly in an effort to get to know as much personally as they possibly could in the short time frame they had. It however also was because they actually liked spending time together. It was an unexpected revelation for Emily cause here she was heading to Rossi's office to get him to go to lunch.

"Ready for lunch?" She asks as she pokes her head in his office.

"Yeah, just give me a second," he says as he finishes signing his name on a file and puts it in a basket behind him. "Alright, let's go," he says.

Walking out to his vehicle, he asked her what she wanted.

"You choose," she tells him.

Finding a Greek deli not far from their usual vicinity, she and Rossi walked the short distance from where they parked. They were walking hand in hand when Emily heard her name called not far from them. Turning around, she was sure someone hated her.

"John?" She says, surprised.

"Emily, it's good to see you again," he says, not even hesitating and gives her a hug.

The movement causes Emily to let go of Rossi's hand and she responds to the hug, hesitantly. Finally John releases her and looks her over.

"You look good," he tells her with a large smile on his face.

"Thank you, so do you," she tells him.

Immediately, Rossi went back to her side and placed an arm around her waist then pulled her close to him.

"Have we met?" John asks Rossi as he roves his eyes over him.

"This is David Rossi, you met him that time when you came to the bureau when Matty died," Emily reminded him.

"Oh right! Right, you're an author as well, correct?" He asks as he extends his hand.

"Yes, I am," Rossi says, taking his hand reluctantly. 

"My sister is a fan of your books. Went to a few of your signings," John tells him, with a now neutral tone. 

He could now see how Rossi was holding Emily. Like a man who was staking claim on his woman and making it obvious to all men around them.

"So how long have you two been together?" John asks looking solely at Emily.

"Gonna be about six months now," Emily said looking at Rossi and smiling. 

"Really, I'm happy for you, Em's," he says smiling, although his tone suggested the exact opposite. 

"Well I should be congratulating you. We ran into Ingrid the other day and said you were practically engaged to someone. That must be great for you," Emily tells him.

"Oh no no no! That's Ingrid and her overactive desire to see me married with a family. Me and Andrea have only been together less than five months, not sure if a proposal is even in our future," he says, still not taking his eyes off Emily.

"Well this has been swell, but we should be going. Mr Cooley, good seeing you again," Rossi says briskly as he prepared to walk away with Emily in tow.

"Wait, Emily are you busy this weekend? Maybe we can catch up? Maybe do dinner?" John asks.

"Oh John, sorry, but I'm busy this weekend. Dave's family is having some family events all weekend in New York and I'm going with him. Maybe another time," she says.

"Yeah another time. It was great seeing you, Em's," he says going to give her a hug.

Rossi's grip on Emily loosened just a skosh, she leaned in and gave him a half hug and pulled away a second or two later.

"Yeah, you, too. See you around," she says. 

They continued their walk to the deli, but as they walked Rossi turned his head discreetly and noticed John hadn't left his spot on the sidewalk and was just watching them both as they walked away. Turning to look at Emily, he gives her a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"What was that for?" She asks with a curious smile.

"Just because. Like I need a reason to give a kiss to the most beautiful woman," he says giving her another kiss. This one however was on her lips.

She smiles shyly and rests her head on his shoulder. Things had been changing between them these past few days. Not just spending more time in each others company, but simple touches; like hand holding, kisses, arms around one another, and lingering glances.

The eye rolling, the teasing, and sarcastic comments still remained, that was never gonna go away. Not that they would want it to.

* * *

Sitting down to roasted lamb gyros and a chicken souvlaki salad for Emily and vegetable soup for Rossi, they enjoyed their lunch. But something was bugging Emily.

"What was that about?" Emily asked as she ate a forkful of salad.

"What was what?" Rossi asked as he took a forkful of her salad.

"That back there with John?" She asks as she takes his spoon and tastes some of his soup.

"I don't like him. No, sorry. Scratch that, I hate him, Emmy," he says bluntly.

His bluntness didn't surprise her, Rossi has always been incredibly candid and didn't believe in being vague. What he said however did surprise her.

"Okay this may seem like a fool's errand to ask but why? You don't even really know him," Emily says, taking a sip of her drink.

"I know enough. And the little I know is enough for me to form an opinion," he explains as he takes a bite of his gyro, he sighs in frustration a little

"Is this about Italy?" She asks, rubbing her temple.

"What else could it be about, Prentiss? He abandoned you. The most important moment where a man needs to step up as a man, he cuts and runs. A guy who does that is not a man in my book," he says. His voice is calm and even, but his tone suggests everything to the contrary. 

"I was stubborn as hell even then. Even if he would have stuck around I don't think I would have let him help me," Emily admitted.

"Trust me, Emily Anna Maria Catherine Lenkov Prentiss, I know how stubborn and hard headed you can be. But if that had been me you could have condemned me to hell and held a gun to my head, I still wouldn't have left your side," Rossi says, adamantly. Taking her hand in his, he brings her hand to his lips and places a soft kiss on the heel of her palm.

Looking down at their hands, their fingers weaved with each other, she smiles softly. Taking in his words, she knew he was telling the truth. He was many things and she could list them off the top of her head at the drop of a hat. But one of those things she would never be able to say was that he would run when shit got tough. If anything that's where he showed how much he truly cared.

Finishing their lunches, they headed back to the office to finish the rest of their day. 

* * *

"My place or yours?" Rossi asked as he had his things ready to go and waited on Emily.

"Mmm how about yours," she suggests as she gathers her purse and work satchel.

"Great, what are you in the mood for?" He asks.

"Truth be told I'm getting sick of take away," she says honestly.

"Okay. Oh I have a lasagna in the fridge that I prepped last night. Had insomnia and decided to cook something." Rossi offers. 

"You cook?" Emily asks with raised eyebrows.

" _Dolcezza_ , you will find there are many things I know how to do," he says nuzzling her neck.

"Quit it, will you. We're at work," she reminds him, but giggled a little, nonetheless.

"Uh uh, never. I'll see you at my place," he says, giving her a peck on the lips as he heads his car.

Smiling while she shook her head, she headed to Garcia's batcave to say good night to her and Ashley. They greeted her and chatted for a bit. As they were heading out, Garcia spoke up.

"Oh I almost forgot. In case we don't get any cases tomorrow I have three weekend passes to a luxury spa in Georgetown that I won in a raffle last month. You wanna come with me? It's two nights and three days of massages, manicures, pedicures, seaweed wraps, luxury hot tubs, and it even included two dinners at their three star restaurant," Garcia offered to them both.

"I've been busy like hell studying, but I can use a break and that sounds amazing. So yeah I'm in," Ashley says.

"Sounds great and I would love to, but I'm heading out of town," Emily said as they all headed for the elevator.

"Really where are you going?" Garcia asks curiously as she looks over her phone. 

"New York," she says without really thinking.

"What are you gonna do over there?" Ashley asks.

She was about to answer when she realized no one knew about her and Rossi, or at least their trip together. And even more to her surprise no one noticed the budding closeness that had been happening between the two of them lately. Which she was happy for. She knew she had to be careful how she worded her answer to the girls. Garcia may not be a profiler, only a tech. And Ashley a profiler in training, but they were something even better than profilers. They were girls.

And girls were severely intuitive and perceptive, Garcia and Ashley were no different, if anything they were better.

"Family event. Mother asked me to attend over a month ago. Don't want another lecture," Emily explains.

Both women nod. Garica knew full well of course knew how tense things were between the ambassador and Emily. The one time she had met Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss the team could cut the tension with a knife things were so tense between the mother and daughter.

"Well give us a call in case you need rescuing," Garcia offered with a comforting smile and hug.

Heading to her vehicle she starts it, then heads to her place to change and leave her things off and heads to Rossi's place. Using her clicker, she parks in the garage and heads in through the garage door directly into the mud room.

"Hello?" She calls out.

Immediately Mudgie comes out from the freezing patio and comes to greet her.

"Hi, my beautiful boy. How's my beautiful boy?" Emily coos at him as she lavishes him with attention. "Where's daddy? Huh, where's daddy hiding?"

"I'm right here. And I'm not his daddy," Rossi says shaking his head.

"Uh huh sure. What are you then?" She says as she hangs up her purse and goes to give him a hug and kiss.

"I'm the Master of my castle," he says as he stretches his arms out dramatically.

"Jeez you have a flair for the dramatic," she says, rolling her eyes and removes her coat, then goes to put it in the coat closet by the door. "Smells amazing in here," she says as she comes back into the kitchen.

"Food will be ready in about fifteen, but it needs to set for about ten minutes. Gives us just enough time to make a salad and prep the garlic bread," Rossi says as he raids the fridge for the items needed.

Sitting at the breakfast bar, she watches Rossi move about the kitchen. It was like watching a well choreographed skit. She smiled as she watched him move around hither and thither.

"What?" He asks as he looks up slightly from his task.

"Nothing. Just never seen you cook before. It's kinda sexy," she says, smiling slyly at him.

"Really?" He says walking over to her. "You think? Wait until you actually taste my food, _bella_. Many have said it's like an orgasm for your mouth," he says winking at her while he wraps his arms around her waist.

"You are such a cad, you know that?" She says as she laughs while giving him a playful smack on his shoulder.

"Like you want me any other way," he tells her in a saucy tone.

Both look at one another with soft expressions, both lean in and wait for the other to make a move. Finally after a few seconds of waiting, Rossi closes the distance and kisses her lips. They had been sharing many kisses lately this past week, but all of them were quick or lingering pecks on the lips or cheeks. This was different and they both could feel it.

As their lips molded to one another, Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. She let out a soft sigh and used her tongue to line his bottom lip and suck on it a little bit.

Letting out a moan at her action, Rossi could feel his whole body tremble. He has been falling a little more and more for her over the years they had been working together. When he saw her for the first time, he could admit the attraction was strictly animal. But how could it not be; a beautiful raven haired woman with legs that seemed to go on for miles and in heels to add to the fantasy. However as time went on and the ardor cooled on his animal instincts, he found himself seeing her as more than just a colleague and friend. 

He saw a woman who had basically been raising herself since a young age. On the surface she and her parents seemed like the perfect family, but underneath were two parents that were dedicated to their jobs and had their daughter raised by staff and nannies. She was resilient, but then again she had to be because she moved around from country to country continent to continent growing up. Longest place she's ever lived has been the D.C area. The lead veil she wore around her heart and her insane ability to compartmentalize have always been both a strength and weakness. It however was what made Rossi fall more and more for her each day.

Opening his mouth to her he experimentally let his tongue mate with hers. Everything he had been trying this week had been done slowly and by experiment. He never wanted to push his limits with Emily and make things uncomfortable for them. Because when the weekend was over they would go back to being just colleagues. The thought made him have a bout of melancholia, so at this moment he was gonna take all she was willing to give.

When he felt his tongue touch hers, he couldn't suppress the groan and the tightening on her hips. Deepening the kiss, he took her tongue and sucked on it, hard.

The growl that came out of Emily's mouth couldn't be ignored by him as she weaved her fingers through his hair and gave it a tug.

"Emily," he moaned her name out like a prayer.

"You talk too much, Dave," she murmurs as she pulls him back and devours his mouth.

Pulling her off the stool, Rossi sits her on the counter, both at eye level now. Pulling her flush against him, she was able to feel exactly how much Rossi was enjoying their moment. 

His hands bunched the fabric of her blouse and he was able to feel her soft, warm skin. Moving his hand under the hem of her blouse, Rossi moved his hand further and further north. Moving his mouth from hers, he began placing kisses all over her face- her cheek, her nose, her forehead, her eyes, her chin.

Each kiss awarded him with a soft mewling purr from her. Working his lips down to her neck, he sucked softly on her pressure point. A long growling moan escaped her lips as he did this. His ego loved her reactions to him, she was so responsive to him.

But just as he was making his way down to her ample, perky breasts the oven timer went off.

"You gotta be fucking me," Rossi growled as leaned his head against the swell of her breasts.

"You wish," Emily teased as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Well, duh!" Rossi says as though stating the obvious.

"Come on, Romeo. Dinners ready and I'm starving. Also looking forward to that foodgasm you promised earlier," she says looking over her shoulder coyly as she jumped off the counter and walked away with a little sway to her hips.

"Oh you are such a naughty little minx, woman," he says as he comes up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her midsection, he attacks her neck with several kisses.

"King, my ass. More like drama queen," she teases.

"That hurts, _bella_ ," he says, feigning pain.

"Uh huh, just feed me already. I'm wasting away here," she says theatrically.

"Now who's being dramatic," he teases as he gives her a light swat on her ass.

"You ass," she gasps, throwing a dish towel at him.

Together they made a quick salad and garlic bread, the lasagna had time to set and then dinner was served. As Emily ate, small moans of satisfaction escaped her mouth.

Rossi, of course, heard every muted sound. Again his ego was being stroked big time. He couldn't help the smirk on his face.

"I take it you approve?" He asks, with a hidden smile on his face as he takes a sip of wine.

"How could you have let me eat take away all week when you could have made me this?" Emily teases him as she looks over the rim of her wine glass with a mock glare.

"I plead forgiveness, but what's the verdict?" Rossi asks, chuckling a bit.

"It's good," she says casually as she takes two more bites in just a few seconds. Rossi raises an eyebrow at her. "Okay, better than good. Better than any Italian joint I've had anywhere in the states," she says honestly, but added her usual eye roll.

The smug smile that graced Rossi's seemed as though it was never gonna go away.

"Oh wipe that smirk off your face," Emily tells him through narrowed eyes.

Laughing out, Rossi took her hand and kissed her palm.

"What kind of food do you like to cook at home?" He wonders.

"I'm actually not much of a cook. The most I know how to make is microwaved ramen noodles, scrambled eggs, baked tater tots, baked potatoes, and boxed macaroni and cheese. Also like to prep salads with premade items," Emily lists.

With great hindrance, Rossi remained tightlipped. He took a long drink of his wine and hmmm'd at her response.

"Go ahead, say it," she says, taking a bite of her bread.

"Whatever do you mean?" Rossi says, feigning nonchalance.

"Dave, come on. You're a lot of things and I know after hearing that you're not gonna keep quiet. So go ahead, give it to me," she says, offhandedly.

"You're getting a cooking lesson when we come back home from New York. Boxed macaroni and cheese and microwaved ramen noodles? Woman, you are never eating anything that comes frozen or prepackaged again," Rossi tells her as he looks at her from the corner of his eye.

"You're such a drill sergeant," she says laughing a little as she serves herself another helping of lasagna. 

"I will not let my girl eat that crap anymore," Rossi says with finality.

"Hey, I will have you know Mr Rossi that I'm a pretty decent baker. I know how to make my own chocolate cake and chocolate frosting, chocolate cupcakes and peanut butter frosting, orange cranberry scones, and my own creme brulee all from scratch," Emily informs him smugly.

"You know how to make creme brulee and scones, but can't make a non packaged or non frozen dinner?" Rossi says with a confused expression.

"Yeah, I'm a cute little paradox aren't I?" Emily says with a chuckle.

Shaking his head, he chuckles a little as he watches Emily slip food to Mudgie. 

The night had become later than the two anticipated. Emily was gathering her things to head home.

"You sure you don't want to stay? I have plenty of room," he offers. They had opened a second bottle and finished half of a third bottle of wine over dinner and he was slightly concerned if she was okay to drive.

"Dave, I don't have any clothes here. And besides I need to pack. And I'm more than fine to drive," she assures him. Already knowing the question was on the tip of his tongue, but held it back. "Oh I wanted to ask what's the dress for the events?" She asks.

"The Sweet 16 is gonna be formal and the anniversary party is black tie optional, but everyone does black tie anyway. Do you need a dress? We could go shopping during lunch tomorrow?" He offers.

"No, I'm good. I have plenty of dresses in my closet that I've worn for daddy's and mother's events. I'm sure they'll be fine, I hope," she says.

"Emmy, you could wear a burlap sack and you would be beautiful," he assures her as he runs his fingers along the side of her face.

"You're such a scoundrel, you know that," she laughs softly as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Can't be reformed, my dearest," he jokes.

"Uh huh, I'm well aware. I'll see you tomorrow," she says as she goes to give him a kiss.

Making the kiss last a little longer and then peppering her face with kisses, the two finally separate. Waving from his garage, Rossi watches as Emily leaves.

"Come on, boy, it's late," he tells Mudgie.

* * *

"Hey, got you coffee and a veggie omelette in a pita," Rossi tells Emily when he arrives at the office the next day.

"Mmm, thanks," she says as she sips the scalding liquid. "I didn't have time for coffee this morning. I was running so late," she says as she starts going over the files on her desk.

"So, what time do you wanna leave?" Rossi asks her.

"What time did you tell Hotch?" Emily asks as she takes a bite out of her breakfast.

"I told him around two. Our flight is at three," Rossi says as he drinks his coffee.

"Where in New York are we going anyway?" Emily asks.

"The estate is about ten minutes or so outside of Commack, so Long Island. I'll pick you up at two fifteen?" Rossi tells her.

"Yeah, I'll leave here a little before two," Emily tells him.

It was around one when Emily started gathering her things, making sure she hadn't left anything behind. Double checking one last time, she took her purse and work satchel and headed for the elevator.

"Hey there you are, my beauty," Garcia says. 

"We were just looking for you," Ashley chimed in.

"We're gonna grab some lunch. Wanna come?" Morgan asked.

"Nah, I gotta head home and grab my stuff," Emily says.

"Stuff for what?" Morgan asks.

"I'm heading to New York for a thing of my mother's. My flight is at three," she explains.

"Sounds like a fun time," Morgan says, laughing softly. 

"Oh yeah tons," Emily said as they all got off the elevator.

Emily headed for her vehicle and everyone else went to Morgan's.

Running upstairs, Emily changed her clothes into something more comfortable to travel in and double checks her luggage and makes sure everything is packed. Looking at her garment bag once more she hopes the dresses she chose are appropriate for the events. She was taking her suitcase, garment bag, and duffle bag when her doorbell rang.

"You ready?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, let me just grab my coat and keys," she says, rolling her luggage near the door.

Coming back, her luggage was being packed in a yellow van.

"Had a shuttle from Dulles come and do the pick up. Hope you don't mind?" Rossi says.

"No, it's more convenient," she says locking up her door.

"You ready, Miss Prentiss?" Rossi asks her.

"God, I hope so," she says, a little nervous. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here we're gonna see Emily and Rossi interact with his family a bit. And our girl gets to see him in a different light.

"I hate airport security lines," Rossi grouses as he and Emily finally make their way through security, gather their things and head to the sitting area for their flight.

"Hey at least you didn't have some TSA creep waving a wand over your breasts multiple times," Emily volleyed back as they both sit down.

"True," he conceded. 

He of course saw the pimply asshole that had been checking Emily and was waving the wand more than necessary over her chest. After a few seconds, Rossi wanted to snap the twerps neck for daring to do such a thing.

Only waiting half an hour, they lined up and boarded the plane. Rossi had gotten them tickets in first class. Emily of course scolded him a little for wasting money on such expensive tickets. Coach or economy would have been just fine.

"I earned the seats with my miles. I travel a lot for my book appearances and my book sales haven't afforded me my own plane yet. So I build up a lot of miles. So don't worry, _bella_ ," he tells her and gives her a kiss on the lips.

"Still you could've used the miles for something like yourself. Like a nice European vacation on your next annual leave," Emily reasoned.

"Fine on my next annual leave we'll go to Italy," he says sighing dramatically. 

"Not what I meant," she throws back at him.

"I know," he says smugly as he settles back in his comfy seat.

* * *

"Are you sure we're not lost?" Emily asked.

For the past half hour they had been driving through zigs and zags of several country roads in the rental truck they got at the airport. Nothing but hills, pastures, old barns, a few streams, and roads that seemed to lead nowhere passed them by as they drove along that were covered with a medium thick blanket of snow. Their flight was less than an hour and half and made good time getting out of the city. It was now getting dark however and Emily was slightly convinced Rossi was lost.

"We're not lost, _cara,_ " he tells her.

"The truck has GPS. There's no shame in using it," Emily reasoned.

"Emily Anna Maria Catherine Prentiss, I assure you we're not lost. I've been coming to this house since I was a small boy. I know the way there like the back of my hand. We'll be there in less than ten minutes," he assures her.

Sighing, she sits back and watches as the sun's rays disappear on the horizon. If she wasn't slightly concerned they were lost, she would think the scenery was quite beautiful. The blanket of snow gave an almost ethereal and magical quality to the landscape.

Turning on the radio, she attached her iPod to the Bluetooth and let Dean Martin take her away to another place.

"Almost there," Rossi announces three songs later. 

Looking around, they were on a unpaved road surrounded by what looked like pastures covered in snow. 

"Dave, is this a secret plot when you finally murder me or for us to freeze to death in the middle of nowhere? Cause if it is I'd like to know beforehand," Emily says, she was only slightly joking.

"Trust me, it's not. Before you know it you can warm up with a hot meal and a warm bed. I promise, _mio bel cuore,_ " he says in an assuring tone.

Rolling her eyes, she looks around. It was now dark and getting colder. But before she knew it, a huge ancient looking gate. A security pad was nearby with a number tumbler. 

Lowering his window, Rossi punched in a code and the gates rumbled open. Driving forward there were more zigs and zags here also. But after a rather tight turn an enormous house comes into view. 

"You said house," Emily squeaked a little.

"I know."

"Dave this sure as hell is not a house. It's a fucking palace," Emily said with bugged out eyes.

"I told you it was big enough to house the growing Rossi battalion. We're a lot. There are even several cottages around the property for the children and their families," he says as he continues to drive, then finally stops near the front steps.

A woman comes out of the house in a coat, she waits for Rossi to get out of the vehicle and wraps him in a hug.

"Thank God you've arrived. We were beginning to think you'd either gotten lost or roads had been closed down," the woman tells him.

"Thanks. It's nice to see you, too, B. Meet Emily," he says as he opens the door for her and offers his hand.

Before Emily knew, she was being hugged into a tight vice like hug by someone.

"Oh my God you're here! You're really here. Come meet everyone," the person told her as she pulled her inside the house.

Rossi watched as his sister pulled Emily in the house. It was sorta comical to see, but he knew that Emily was about to encounter the full force of the Rossi clan. And her being an only child, he knew that his family could very well overwhelm her in mere moments. So he moved quickly to get the luggage out and get in there. Calling his nephew Leopold, he had the young man help him with the luggage inside and sent him to park the truck in the garage.

He found Emily surrounded by all his sisters and their spouses.

* * *

Walking into the expansive foyer, Emily's heeled boots clicked against the hardwood floor. Looking around quickly as she was pulled in one direction, she saw at least three different corridors that led to several different places in the house. But what couldn't be overlooked was the opulent double staircase with what appeared to be a black wrought iron railing. It was beautiful. Leading her to the right side of the house. She was led to what appeared to be a sitting room, but it was three times the size of a typical sitting room. And the room was filled to the brim with people.

"Emily, come. Let me introduce you to everyone," Bianca said as she sat down on one of the many large sofas.

"This is my husband, Troy," she motions to the man next to her. "That's Elena over on the love seat with her husband Ramsey. Patricia and Jeremiah are over by the fireplace. Angelina and Frank are chatting with their oldest, Holly. And Martha is with Esiah with their second grandbaby, Madilyn. Decided to let Ezekiel and his wife have a lie down before dinner. Everyone, this is Emily, she's Davey's girl," Bianca announced to everyone in the room.

Before Emily was able to make the rounds and greet everyone, Rossi popped in the room. A chorus of 'Davey' rang about the room.

"I'm gonna take Em upstairs to get settled into our room before everyone can interrogate her. Excuse us," he says weaving his hand in Emily's as they walk out of the room.

Finding their luggage near the foyer, they climb the stairs with the aid of his nephew. They went up to the second floor and to the left on the second corridor then the second door on the left.

"Thanks, Leo," Rossi thanks his nephew and gives him a hug.

"Yes, thank you so much," Emily thanks the young man.

He blushed and quickly headed back downstairs. 

"Well here we are," Rossi says, opening the door.

Emily knew from the moment she walked into the house that being shocked was gonna be a theme this weekend. But nothing prepared her for the shock that was Rossi's bedroom. It was huge!

The room was separated into different sections; one was a sitting area with beautiful sofas that were arranged around a coffee table that faced a large stone tiled fireplace, there was a dining area that looked out to a balcony, and last but not least the sleeping area which was a shocker on its own. The bed was a California King that seemed to be on a platform with four decorative pillars and three steps that led up to the platform where the bed was placed. And finally an enormously opulent chandelier that looked like an upside down tree tied the room together.

"Okay, bed's up there. Bathroom is through that door there. And the closet is next to the bathroom," Rossi says as he wheels his suitcase to the closet.

Emily decides to follow him and sees a huge walk in closet. It was the size of her bathroom. She decides to freshen up a bit and walks into the bathroom. Another shocker. The huge spa tub was the center and the walk in shower with wall jets looked amazing. Walking over to his and her sinks, she looks in the mirror and can't help but slowly process the shock of everything.

Being so wrapped in her own thoughts, she didn't even notice Rossi had entered the bathroom until she felt his arms encircle her waist from behind.

"What has your mind so occupied, sweetheart?" He asks as he places a kiss near her ear.

"All this," she gestures all around her. "This room, this bathroom. It's nicer than most hotel suites I've stayed in. I feel bad just staying here," she admits.

"Don't, _bella_ , you're my girl, remember? So you're staying put. Come on, let's head downstairs. As much as I would love to stay in here with you, my sisters will probably start knocking on our door soon," he says giving a kiss on the lips.

Many things had been happening lately and many lines were being blurred. They all started Monday when he asked her to attend these functions with him. The kisses and tight embraces were the start, but that was just to stave off Ingrid wasn't it? He had always had some form of a cute nickname for her, which she had to admit she liked and made her feel all fuzzy inside. The teasing and flirty banter was new,, but seemed harmless to her. Mostly cause she liked it and bantered back, but several things they said to each other had her feeling like they weren't just playing a roll anymore. It felt like it could be real. Maybe?

And their kiss from the night before. Oh that kiss. It was intoxicating and sinful. She knew allowing Rossi to blur those lines last night before could be hazardous to her emotional stability because her heart already ached for him, now it would be worse. It was worse. Mostly cause she was finally able to admit to herself that she not only found him attractive, but wanted him as well. She couldn't help how alive her body felt in his arms. The way he took her, touched her, ravaged her, kissed her made her feel desired and beautiful. No one had made her feel like that.

Then his confession about John and how he had harbored those feelings of him, it surprised her. She had no idea Rossi had felt that strongly about the entire situation. But the way he felt so protective of her and even seemed to show John that he staken claim on her was different for her. Normally she stayed away from men with such archaic and caveman like behavior. She knew how to take care of herself, but with Rossi it didn't bother her. In fact when he had done it in front of John, she felt butterflies in her stomach.

He treated her like she was his girl and they were a real couple. And if she was being honest, she was starting to believe they were also. But still needed to keep her wits about cause she didn't wanna risk getting hurt. Especially by Rossi.

"Ready?" He asks. She nods, he kisses her forehead and then her hand and they both head back into the great room where the family was.

"There you two are," Bianca said, coming to give them both a hug. "Thought we'd have to send someone to fetch the two of you," she teased.

For the next half hour Rossi went about the room introducing Emily to everyone. His sister's positively gushed over her and commented on what a lovely pair she and Rossi made. They were about to finish making rounds when she saw a familiar face.

"Father James, how are you?" She asks giving him a hug and kiss on each cheek.

"I'm well, thank you, my dear. And please it's just Jimmy this weekend. My collar is off for the few days," Jimmy says chuckling softly as he sips a glass of wine.

"Jimmy, how are you old man," Rossi says, holding out his hand and giving him a half armed hug.

"I'm good, Davey. See you took my advice to the next level," he says pointing to Emily who was whisked away by his sisters.

"Well taking care of a woman like her isn't easy. Independent like hell, but I wouldn't have it any other way," Rossi says with adoring eyes.

Jimmy takes another sip as he looks at Rossi's face, he merely chuckles at his friend's smitten expression.

"What time is dinner? Are we cooking or ordering in?" Rossi asks his sister Elena as she lays out some trays laden with appetizers. 

"Brian, Bia, and Lydia went into town to pick up the catering order we made yesterday," Elena tells him.

"Here have some appetizers in the meantime," Patricia says, putting a stuffed mushroom in his hand.

Trying not to stuff her face, Emily tried to eat discreetly. She hadn't had a proper meal since breakfast. They served no meals in first class and the only food they passed out was snack size bags of pretzels and nuts mix. The only other sustenance she had was a granola bar she had in her purse when they deboarded the plane and Rossi was getting their rental vehicle.

Going to her side, Rossi discreetly whispers in her ear.

"You okay, _bella_?" He asks.

"Yeah, I think I'm just hungry," Emily admitted as she took a deep breath.

"When's the last time you ate anything" Rossi asked as he tucked a strand of hair out of her face, he sounded concerned.

"I had a granola bar while you were at the rental counter and the snacks on the plane, but hadn't had any real food since breakfast," Emily admitted.

"Okay, that's it. We're gonna get you something to eat from the kitchen. Come on," he says getting to his feet. "We'll be right back," he tells Patricia and Bianca.

Stepping out of the great room, Rossi went straight down the second corridor and then to the left several doors down. He opened the door to an enormous kitchen, it looked like the size of a restaurant kitchen, but had a more intimate and almost family quality to it. 

They could hear some noise coming from the other side of the room. A girl that looked like she was in her late teens seemed to be prepping a bottle.

"Hey _zio_. How are you?" She chirps and comes forward to greet him with a hug.

"Annie, how are you, _piccola_?" Rossi says as he hugs his niece.

"I'm good. Just prepping this bottle so Mae can feed the baby," Annie says.

"Annie, meet Emily Prentiss. Emmy, this is my niece, Annie. She's Martha's third oldest," Rossi explains.

"It's nice to meet you. Mom, nonna, and everyone has been looking forward to your arrival. For a while mom, Aunt Bianca, and Aunt Elena thought _zio_ had just made you up so they wouldn't bug him about being single," Annie joked.

"Sounds like them," Rossi muttered under his breath.

"Well I'm very real and I've been looking forward to finally meeting everyone that Dave's told me so much about," Emily says looking over at him with a playful smirk.

"Well you're brave to come and meet the whole family at once. They can be a lot to take," Annie commends her.

"Well I know Emily feels the same about her parents, so I will feel equal intensity when I meet them," Rossi says with a teasing tone.

"Meeting the parents? Wow, he must really love you if he's meeting the parents," Annie joked.

This made Emily blush like crazy and duck her head a little.

"Anyway, do you know if anyone went food shopping? We haven't had any real food since this morning," Rossi asks Annie.

"Yeah, ma and Aunt Angelina made sure the caretaker went food shopping for the entire family, not sure about the cottages. But the main house has enough to feed a small town for about a week or just enough to feed our family for three days. I better get this bottle up to Mae. It's good seeing you, _zio_ , and it's nice to finally meet you," Annie says as she exits the kitchen.

Raiding the pantry and the fridge, Rossi finds simple items to make a small charcuterie platter with some fruit and bread. They munch on the items and feed each other pieces of meat, cheese, and grapes.

The caretaker had done well, the grapes were juicy and plump. Hard to find during the winter. 

"So was that true?" Emily asked as she took a bite out of her bread.

"Was what?" Rossi asks as he feeds Emily a cube of cheese.

"You told your niece that you were meeting my parents. What was that about?" Emily clarifies.

"You don't want me to meet your parents? You're gonna meet my mother while we're here. My sisters will probably get her from upstairs for dinner, probably napping," he says, opening a chilled bottled water out of the fridge and takes a sip.

"Yeah, but that's-" Emily paused.

"That's what?" Rossi asks as he hands her the bottled water. 

Before Emily was able to answer the kitchen door opened loudly. Two girls and a boy, all looked to be in their late teens.

"Hey, Uncle Dave can you help us out?" One of the girls asked.

He nods as he and Emily head out to the garage and help his nieces and nephew bring in all the food.

"All this food is for dinner?" Emily asked as they brought everything in.

"Yep, and trust me there will be little to no leftovers," Rossi assures her.

When the family was alerted dinner had arrived everyone from the sitting room and other parts of the house came out. At least twenty new people that Emily hadn't met made their way inside. The dining room table was set up like a giant buffet table and everyone served themselves.

Rossi found a seat for them in the dining alcove. He filled both their plates to the brim and served them both a decent serving of wine.

"Thank you," Emily says as she sips the wine.

She was cutting into her eggplant parmesan when an excited chatter came from near the stairs. Then Martha and Angelina walked into the kitchen with an older woman, she looked like she was in her seventies. She had an affectionate and motherly look about her. And when she saw Rossi, her face positively lit up.

"Davey!" The woman said with, large smile and open arms.

"Ma, there you are. Come, please, meet Emily," Rossi tells her.

"Emily, this is my mother Sofia Marie Carolina. Ma, this is Emily Anna Maria Catherine Prentiss," Rossi says with a huge smile on his face.

It was obvious that he adored his mother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, dear. My son talks about you all the time. But, Davey, _non hai mai menzionato quanto fosse bella_ ," Sofia says looking at Rossi. He ducks his head and blushes.

"Well, _a_ Davey _piace essere modesto a volte_ ," Emily says laughing softly at his reaction.

" _Lei parla Italiano_? _Oh è meraviglioso_ ," Sofia says joyfully, giving Emily a hug. 

The strength of the hug surprised Emily, she didn't anticipate Mama Rossi to be as strong as she was.

"You definitely have to keep her, Davey," Martha tells him as they walk away with their mother to get her something to eat.

* * *

For the next hour several family members approached him and Emily saying hello and how much they've all anticipated Emily's arrival.

It was almost midnight, a few hours after dessert was served when everyone began to turn in. Most of the children who had little ones of their own had turned in a couple hours earlier.

Heading upstairs, Rossi and Emily said good night to everyone. Martha and Angelina reminded him that brunch with the family was at ten thirty the next morning.

"Well we got through one night. Only two nights to go," Rossi said, sighing deeply. He rubbed his neck and groaned a little.

"You alright?" Emily asked as she took off her shoes, she had just come back from the closet in her sleep clothes with her toiletries pouch.

"My neck feels a little stiff," he sighs as he continues to rub his neck.

She climbs the bed and goes near him. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she begins a rubbing movement and circles her thumbs along his neck.

"Ooh that feels amazing, sweetheart," Rossi groans out.

"How's the pressure?" She asks as she dug her thumb a little deeper onto a tense area. 

"So good," Rossi says as he relaxed his whole body into her touch. 

For the next twenty minutes, Emily massaged and rubbed Rossi's neck, shoulders, and back. It wasn't until she began to yawn that Rossi suggested they head to bed. Both he and Emily took their toiletry pouch into the bathroom and did their nightly routines. As she brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, and exfoliated her face with a scrub wipe, Rossi watched her out of the corner of his eye.

It had been so long since he had shared moments like this with a woman that he forgot how amazing it was to see. He smiled while he finished brushing his teeth and went over to Emily's side and wrapped his arms around her. He placed a soft kiss behind her ear.

" _Andiamo a letto, bella_ ," he whispers near her ear.

It was with the strength of God that she didn't physically tremble in his arms. His voice was rough and strong, it did things to her that no mere mortal has ever been able to do. But when he spoke in Italian. Mother of God! She wanted to drown in him. She could orgasm alone from it.

Nodding, they both head to bed.

"I sleep in just my boxers and undershirt, if you don't mind," he says as he dresses down.

"Nah, that's fine," she says as she pumps some hand cream from a bottle she put beside the bed.

Both settle into bed and he motions for her to come closer, she does it without hesitation. He presses a kiss to her forehead, when she looks up he captures her lips.

Without hesitating she wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. He pulls her on top of him while they both sink into the bed.

"Mmm, Dave," she murmurs softly in between kisses.

The groan of satisfaction isn't lost on her as Rossi starts deepening the kiss and nibbles on her bottom lip. She opens her mouth freely to him and slides his tongue in without hesitation. Moving his hand from her waist and working it up, he felt the silky soft material of her camisole.

Moving his hand further and further up, he could feel she wore no bra. Moving his fingers experimentally under her breasts, he could feel her nipples were rock hard. He twirled his fingers around them and gave them a slight pinch. A shuddering tremble stunned her body as Rossi continued with his ministrations.

"Emmy, baby, I don't wanna push you into anything. But please, _bella_ , if you want me to stop, tell me now. Cause soon I won't be able to," he says in a bereft tone. 

"Don't you dare stop," Emily tells him as she sucks his lips into her mouth.

Continuing with his kisses, he worked his way down to her neck where he gave her pulse point a hard suck.

"Oh my God, Dave!" She moans out.

"Don't hold back, _bella_. Tell me. Tell me how much you like it," Rossi groans against her ear as he takes her whole breast in his hand and massages it softly.

"So much. Oooh so much," Emily whimpers out as Rossi grinds himself against her core.

Not being able to hold back herself, she moves her hands from around his neck and starts working them down his body.

"This needs to come off," she says as she pulls at the hem of his undershirt. 

Not needing to be told twice, Rossi discards it and throws it to the side. He goes back to kissing his way down to her breasts, he kisses the swell above her breasts before taking one in his mouth.

The strangled whimper out of Emily's mouth was all she was able to articulate. Bowing her body into Rossi's mouth, their lower halves grinded against one another.

The ache between her legs was becoming unbearable. And the teasing they had done earlier and the day before was beginning to catch up and she was feeling the intensity ten fold. Never had she felt so uncontrolled of her desires and so completely in need of someone.

She wanted to scream out without sounding needy, she wanted David Stephan Rossi in the most absolutely sinful and dangerous way.

She was so sweet, her scent completely intoxicating. The way his body responded to her, he would think this was his first time taking a woman. But at the moment he didn't wanna think of those other women, the only one who existed for him was Emily. 

When her hand touched the waistband of his boxers, she slipped her hand inside and grasped his rock hard length.

"Oh my God! Emily, you're killing me, sweetheart," Rossi groaned out, trying to keep his moans at bay as he threw his head back.

Going to kiss his neck, she placed a soft, teasing kiss near the hollow and sucked hard.

"If you like that? Then you'll love this," she promised.

Changing positions so she was straddling him, she takes off her top and her round, luscious breasts bounced a little, displaying just for him. Instantly his eyes become coal black with lust and wanting to devour her. But Emily stops him.

"Uh uh, let me have my fun here," she says as she kisses his lips and she pins his hands above his head.

Ending the kiss she slowly and torturously begins the process of kissing her way down his body, stopping every few moments to nibble, suck, or lick him. When she arrived at his chest, she gives his nipples a small nibble. That caused him to jolt and release a loud groan.

"Dave, _bello_ , you need to stay still or we're never gonna finish," Emily scolds teasingly.

"Then hurry up and finish, woman. I'm dying here," he says between gritted teeth.

"Patience is a virtue. Any good Catholic knows that," Emily reminds him in between kisses.

"Never claimed to be a good Catholic," he moans out.

"Well trust me what I'm gonna do to you is worth the wait," she insists as she made her way to the v line of his waist.

Before he was able to give a smart remark, Emily took his tip in her mouth and sucked hard.

Taking a decorative pillow from the side he placed it over his face and screamed into it. He could feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Of course Emily saw his reaction, she smiled an evil smirk and continued. 

Placing her thumb and index finger at his base, she twisted back and forth while her mouth took more and more of him.

"Em. Em! Oh my God Emily! You're killing me, _bella,_ " he all but screamed out.

Smirking, she took as much as she could and gagged on him when he touched the back of her throat. Repeating this motion over and over again until Rossi grabbed the back of her head and grasped her hair.

"You didn't like it?" Emily asked with her best innocent, doe eyes. He knew they were anything but.

"Yes, of course I did. It was just perfect, too perfect. Come here woman and let me love you now," he growls out as he fuses his mouth to hers and fucks her mouth with his tongue.

Moving his mouth down her soft, supple skin had him going crazy once more. Spending the appropriate time that was deserved in worshipping her breasts, he nibbled, sucked, and loved them like he had always wanted.

"Oh Dave! Oh my God! Please," she begged him as she weaved her fingers into his hair.

"Don't worry, _mia ragazza_ , I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good right now," he promises as he removes her bottoms and underwear. 

Moving down to the center of her thighs, he places a soft kiss there. Her peach was smooth and bare.

A long, growling like moan escaped her lips as she clutched her fingers through his hair. A part of her was scandalized by what was happening, she was completely naked and in bed with David Rossi. The FBI version of Hugh Hefner. Another part of her wanted the lights off and shield her body from him, but she didn't. Mostly because she knew she didn't have to, she was safe with him.

Running his tongue further down to her slit, he slipped his tongue in between and tasted her. He swears his eyes just rolled to the back of his head. He meant to only have a small taste of her. But as soon as the sweet nectar that was Emily touched his tongue, he couldn't stop. Using his fingers to open her more he suctioned his lips around her clit and sucked hard.

"Oh my God! Please! I need you so fucking much!" Emily cried out.

Slipping two fingers inside of her, he started pumping and curled his fingers upward. Her body spasmed out of control and her moans and screams couldn't be contained any longer.

He licked and pumped her simultaneously until he could feel her walls swallowing up his fingers. She dug her fingers into his back, but he didn't care.

"Oh _mon Dieu_! Oh please. . . . please . . . just please!" She couldn't even seem to form a coherent thought much less a sentence.

"You're so sexy when you speak French," he murmurs as he sucks her clit once more.

" _Baise moi, s'il te plait_ ," she begged, she seemed to be on the verge of tears.

He knew little French so he had very little idea of what she had just said, all he knew was that it was erotic as hell. Made him even more determined to please her.

"Come for me, baby. Come all over my hand, my beautiful girl," he encourages her.

The tightening in her stomach was becoming unbearable, she was feeling pain now. But she wanted it, she could feel the moment of completion coming and finally, the tightening snapped. And a rush of pleasure flooded her veins and she could feel her body humming in gratification. A thin sheen of sweat covered her body, she looked like she was glowing. 

"Are you alright, _bella_?" He asks as he kisses her cheek.

"I'm more than alright. I'm perfect," Emily says in a lazy, blissful tone.

"Well get ready to feel like you died and went to heaven cause I'm about to make you mine," he growls.

Moving his fingers along her wet peach, he made sure she was ready for him. Then in one thrust he made them one.

Both let out moans of undulated pleasure. She was getting used to his size and length. The man was seriously a beast, which she found out when she was sucking him, but this was next level. Taking an experimental thrust forward, she clenched around him.

" _Bella_ , give me a second, please," he begs her.

She had his cock in a vice and if she moved even a little he would lose control. He started with measured and controlled thrusts, but after a minute or two he wanted to give it all, but he knew he couldn't show this side of himself to Emily. At least not yet or even at all.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Emily couldn't hold back. She was meeting him thrust for thrust, but she knew that he was holding back and she didn't want him to. She knew he wanted more and she would be damned if she held him back.

"Dave, I know you're holding back. Please don't. Give it to me. Give me all of you," she encourages him as she takes his earlobe in her mouth and sucks.

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" He groans out as he continues to thrust into her.

"Yes, please. And don't you dare hold back," purrs in his ear.

"Get on your knees," he growls.

Not even hesitating, she does as she's told. He wraps his fingers around her hair and tugs, hard. Facing her towards him, he kisses her possessively and somewhat brutally. But she didn't care. She wanted it, there was no mistaking that.

" _Siete pronti, mi bella_?" He growls.

" _Si. Scopami, forte, per favore_ ," she begs.

Whatever restraint Rossi willed himself to have just went out the window. Her dirty talk, especially in Italian had the primal beast side of him taking over as he took Emily and fucked her relentlessly. One hand was holding her waist and the other gripped her around her throat firmly as he thrusted and thrusted. He did as she asked, he didn't hold back. He couldn't deny her that. Not when it was all he wanted as well.

His thrusts quickly became haphazard, rougher. Soon he couldn't stop until he felt himself start to come.

"I'm almost there! Oh God! Make me come," she all but begged.

Letting go of her throat, he reached down and pinched her clit. Her back bowed down low, her ass arched up, and she tightened around him so tightly, he felt like his cock was being torn in half, but he didn't care. It felt too damn amazing.

It was all she could take before she choked his cock and gushed out her orgasm. He followed her not even a second later. 

They both collapsed on the bed, their lungs struggling for breath. But the endorphin rush that hummed through their veins had them on an amazing high.

* * *

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Rossi asked in a concerned tone as he held her close in his arms.

"I'm a little sore, but that's all," Emily says as she runs her fingers softly on his chest.

"Not what I mean, Emmy," he says in a disheartened tone. He let's go of her and distances himself from her.

"I beg your pardon, Dave, but what's going on?" She asks, she honestly didn't know what was going on and it was making her feel self conscious all of the sudden.

"How do you not hate me right now?" He asks with his head hanging, almost in shame.

"Why would I hate you? Look I know it's been a while for me and I'm a little outta of practice here. But I thought that you at least liked-" she veered off hiding her face in the sheets so Rossi wouldn't see her disappointment in her inadequacy.

"What? You think I didn't enjoy it?" Rossi suddenly pops his head up to look at her and sees something that broke his heart.

She was doubting herself. Doubting that she had just ruined him for other women and only wanted her from now on. Doubting that she was the most beautiful creature that ever existed and was the naughtiest sex minx he had ever encountered. Whoever made her feel like this in the past, he would find them and put a bullet in their head. 

How she wasn't some man's queen and he wasn't worshipping her, he didn't know. She was beyond perfect and she needed to know that.

"I know I'm not pretty like the women you're used to having. I'm sorry I'm not skinny or have a supermodel figure," she says, her face was completely crestfallen.

She knew what she heard in the rumor mills around the bureau, but she never wanted to believe any of them. But over the years she heard from people, mostly Hotch and occasionally Morgan about the types of women that Rossi would have on his arm. And they were the exact opposite of her; stick legs, stacked, blonde, size zero, with striking supermodel beauty. Whereas she had over sized breasts, huge ass, rounded hips, size 2, and dark hair.

"Emily, baby. Come here," he says taking her hand and placing her on his lap. "What we just shared was amazing. It was beyond perfect, Emmy. I'm gonna be honest. I've fantasized about being with you like this so many times. Every fantasy hasn't even come close to what I felt. It was better in every possible way. Never doubt that what we just shared wasn't absolute perfection, my beautiful sexy girl," he assures her as he kisses her softly.

"Then what were you talking about before?" She asks.

"I was concerned that I was too rough with you. Women in the past have practically condemned me to hell for the way I've taken them. Some have called me a savage beast, but not in a good way," he says in a detached tone.

Now it was Emily's turn to feel anger. How dare those vanilla bitches make him feel that way! He had absolutely not given her anything she wasn't begging for. What he had done to her was absolutely wanted and desired. He had fucked her in the most delicious and fantastic way possible. 

"You listen to me right now David Stephan Rossi, you will absolutely not cheapen what we did by calling it anything of the sort. Was it savage? Yes. Was it rough? Yes. Was it a beast like fucking? Yes, it was. But it was absolutely perfect. Trust me if I didn't like it I would have stopped you. But I didn't because I wanted it so much. And don't you ever think otherwise," she tells him as she kisses his neck.

In between kisses, she yawned loudly. Rossi smiles at her while he touched his forehead to hers.

"Let's go to sleep, baby. I'm already falling asleep," he says as he settles them both in their bed.

"Night," she murmurs softly against his chest. She was already falling asleep.

"Good night, my Emmy," he says smiling as he closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I encourage y'all to leave notes or anything. I wanna know where I can improve and I can do more. Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Rossi and Emily had their steamy night of love making now its the next morning and Emily's gonna meet more Rossi's.

Wishing that her internal clock would just shut off, at least during weekends, she woke and rubbed her eyes.

An amazing comfort and warmth was all around her. Turning behind her, she saw Rossi with his face buried in her hair, snoring softly. This made her laugh softly seeing him like this first thing in the morning.

Cuddling closer to his body, she couldn't help the feeling of calmness of being in his arms.

"Em?" He murmurs in a sleepy tone.

"I'm right here," she says she rubs her nude body against his as she turns to give him a kiss.

Running his hands up and down her naked form, he could feel her soft curves under his slightly calloused hands.

"Last night? It wasn't a dream? We really did sleep together?" Rossi asks.

"Well we were asleep and in the same bed," Emily quips as she runs her fingers through her hair.

Smirking a little and giving her ass a smack, he explains himself better. "You know what I mean. Did we have sex?" He says as he gives her soft kisses all over her face and neck.

"Hmm well we're both naked under here and I'm more than sure we were wearing clothes before getting into bed," she says as she stretches a bit. "And my body feels like it was hit with a freight truck," she laughs a little.

This made Rossi frown a little. "Hey none of that. I told you last night how much I loved what we shared, don't ruin it please because it was perfect and amazing," Emily insists. He nods and pulls her cozily into his arms and gives her a proper good morning kiss.

"In fact, let me show you how perfect it can be again. Lay back," she says as she straddles him.

Placing her legs on either side of his thighs, she places herself on his thighs and allows her slit to barely touch his morning wood. He wasn't completely hard, but as he watched her on top of him as she played with her breasts and her wet peach, he got hard in no time at all.

He had never seen anything so erotic, sexy, and beautiful at the same time. He couldn't believe that Emily Prentiss, the European dark haired beauty was with him in his family home, in his bed, and pleasuring herself while he watched.

He needed to touch her. But before he was able to do so, she got off his thighs and turned her body completely around and sunk down on his erection. She was impaling herself on him.

Grabbing a hold of her hips, he helped her sink all the way down on him. Never in her life had she felt so full and completed than she did at this moment. After catching her breath, she moved up and slammed herself down on his again then squeezed her walls all around him.

"Oh, Emily. Oh my, _bella_. You are so perfect, baby. So fucking perfect," he groans out as he grabs her hips and starts matching her thrust for thrust. Watching her ass as she bounced up and down on his cock was too much for him. Her hot heat was the perfect crucible for them as they both approached their orgasms. Turning her around, he pushed her against the headboard and thrusted, harder and harder and faster until they both cried out in completion and were exhausted.

* * *

"Is it crazy to say I'm more tired now than when we woke up?" Emily says as she laughs softly.

"No, because seeing the most beautiful woman in the world bounce up and down on my cock can be exhausting," Rossi says saucily as he nibbles on her ear.

"You are such a scoundrel," Emily says as she gives him a playful shove.

"Hey I'm just stating facts here, woman. And by the way. I loved every moment of it, baby," he says as he kisses his way down to her neck. "I wanted to ask you something," he tells her.

"What's that?" She asks as she kisses his neck.

"That thing you did last night when you dipped your back and had your ass in the air. How did you do that?" He wonders as he caresses her breasts.

"You liked that?" She asked as she placed her hands on his and they worked her breasts together.

"Baby, you damn near tore my cock in half," he laughs softly.

"I didn't hear any complaints last night," quips as their hands worked together down her body.

"Trust me, _cara_. It was new, but it was so fucking good," he assures her as he removes his hands and has her straddle him.

"You wanna try it again?" She asks, thrusting herself against him. She was wet and waiting for him again.

"Mmm, definitely," he says cradling the side of her face and kisses her.

"What if I actually tear your cock off this time?" She teases in between kisses.

"I'm willing to take that risk," he groans at her words and goes back to fucking her mouth.

* * *

"You're insatiable, you know that," Rossi says in between hard deep breaths as the sheet draped over his ass as he strokes Emily's hair.

"Me? You're the one who can't keep their tongue to themselves," Emily says, indignantly.

"Yeah like that tongue doesn't know how to do many sinful things," he murmurs against her neck as he peppers her with kisses.

Giggling softly at his antics, his beard tickled her, she noticed the time. They needed to get out of bed.

"Dave, we need to get ready. It's nine fifteen and your sisters said brunch is at ten thirty," she says as she starts to get out of bed.

But as she was about to grab her robe that was on a chair near the bed, Rossi grabbed her and pulled back to him.

"What has gotten into you? Come on, we need to get ready," she reminds him.

"Just twenty more minutes. We never get enough time alone, _bella_. There's always something or someone around. I just want to enjoy our time alone, baby," he says he kisses her fiercely.

Wanting to protest further of why they should be getting out of bed, but as he deepened the kiss and stroked her face delicately, she was forgetting why she needed to.

This was crossing yet another boundary like the chasm size leap they took last night and just a short time ago. Was it beyond perfection and completely amazing?

Absolutely, it was. Would she let it happen again if the opportunity presented itself?

There was no doubt about it that she would. So right now laying in his arms as he stroked her body and covered her naked body with kisses, she allowed herself to bask in the lie that they were together and this was real. He was running his fingers softly over her nipples when they heard a beeping coming in from his phone.

"Dave, your phone is beeping," Emily tells him in between kisses.

"Ignore it," he says as he grinds his front against her ass.

The beeping continued and Emily couldn't concentrate. It was annoying the hell outta her.

"Rossi, please answer it. I can't concentrate on anything with that damn beeping," Emily sighs, frustrated. It was one of her pet peeves.

Taking his phone from his jeans from last night, he saw he had a text from his sister Angelina.

"Reminder from Angelina that brunch is in forty minutes," he sighs, exasperated.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower," Emily announces as she grabs her robe.

"Wanna share a shower?" He says, waggling his eyebrows roguishly.

"Yeah, right. We both know what'll happen if you do," she says, eyeing him as she tightens the knot on her robe.

"What? I would never!" Rossi says dramatically, feigning insult.

"Uh huh, need I remind you what happened in that bed less than twenty minutes ago," she says going into the bathroom.

She didn't need to remind him, the images were still very much alive in his mind. And they wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon. Or would he soon forget, either. The way she felt under him or her on top of him. The feel of her creamy soft breasts felt under his hands. How sweet she tasted on his tongue. The sound of her moans, growls, purrs, and screams sounded as he took her body to new heights of pleasure. And last but not least the way her face contorted in pleasure as she was orgasming, he would never forget that image in his life.

Looking down, he knew he needed to calm down. He was already growing a half mast and if his wayward thoughts continued he would need Emily again and they were due for brunch downstairs in a short while. Sure a quickie before they left their room would be nice, but what he had in mind was anything but quick.

Just a little over half an hour later they were both showered, dressed, and heading down stairs to the sunroom where brunch was being held and led out to the heated in door patio.

"There you two are. You two sleep in?" Bianca asked as she led Emily over to the grazing style buffet table they had set up.

The table was enormous filled to the brim with every kind of fruit imaginable, to breakfast pastries, bagels and every fixing you could possibly want, to a variety of quiches, French toast and waffles complete with toppings, and made to order omelette station.

 _Damn_ _thes_ e _people_ _don't_ _do_ _anything_ _halfway_ _do_ _they_? Emily said in her head.

Hell they could give her mother tips on how to organize an event from the way they orchestrated everything so far.

"There is coffee, tea, orange juice, Bloody Mary's, and a Mimosa station over there. Oh and more people have arrived, cousin Linda arrived with Aunt Esther and Uncle Theo and Uncle Sal and Aunt Rosie got here an hour ago," Bianca tells him as she sips a cup of tea.

Getting their food served and finding a place to sit, Rossi went and got them some drinks. As she took a piece of strawberry and ate it one of his nieces approached her.

"You're Uncle Dave's girl, right?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, Emily. You're Annabeth right?" Emily said, shaking her hand.

"I am," she confirmed.

"Well happy early birthday," Emily tells her. She was able to tell the girl was a little shy.

"Oh my actual birthday was on Thursday, but Sunday was the only day we had free that everyone could come and was event free. My family rents out the pavilion for events. You don't even know how in demand this place is in the late spring and early summer," Annabeth embellishes.

Looking out the sunroom and to the landscape beyond it, even in mid winter it was beautiful. She could only imagine what it would look like in the spring and summer.

"I could see why. I imagine it looks beautiful," Emily says as Rossi came back holding a long champagne flute and a large glass mug with a Bloody Mary that had all the trimmings.

"It is. My cousin Mae had her wedding here three springtimes ago. Hell her wedding was so amazing her wedding photos were featured in Modern Bride," Annabeth explained.

"Wow," Emily said with wide eyes. Rossi handed her a flute. "Thank you," she says as she sips the drink.

"Annabeth, how are you, _piccola_? Oh and happy birthday," Rossi asks, giving her a hug and kiss on her forehead.

"I'm good and thank you. I got my gift from both of you, it was great," Annabeth tells them both.

"You're welcome. We got you something for the party so double presents," Rossi says as he bites into a schmeared bagel.

" _Zio_ , you didn't have to do that, but thank you. So how did you two meet?" Annabeth asks them as she sips her coffee.

"We're both in the BAU at the FBI," Emily says.

"You're an agent, too?" Annabeth asks, she was surprised.

"Yeah for a little over twelve years, spent a couple years at Interpol over in London also," Emily says in between bites of food.

"Oh my God! You have to come talk to Kiera and Daisy, they will die to hear about this," Annabeth gushed as she grasped Emily's hand. "Can she, _zio_?" She asks Rossi.

He smiles softly at his nieces over exuberance. "It's up to Emily," he says.

"I'll be right back, okay," Emily says, giving him a kiss and leaves with his nieces.

"That's quite a gem you have there, boy," a gruff voice says out of his peripheral vision.

He turns to see his Uncle Sal standing holding a mug of coffee.

"Uncle Sal! How are you?" He asks getting to his feet to give his uncle a hug.

"I'm good, nephew. And how have you been?" Sal asks.

"Good, too. Work keeps me busy and on my toes. So no room for boredom," Rossi says.

"And I'm sure coming home to a beautiful woman helps," Sal says, gesturing to Emily who was now surrounded by almost all his nieces and some of the younger nephews.

"Well she has the same insane schedule I do. We work together. Maybe that's why we've worked for as long as we have," Rossi says taking a drink of Emily's Mimosa as he watches Emily with his family.

"Could be. Just a piece of advice, nephew. Don't let her go. Women like her are rare," his uncle advises him.

Nodding he watches Emily for a bit more as he makes rounds to greet the new family that came earlier.

* * *

By early noon all the decorations, chairs, and everything essential was being set up. At four all the women were going to get ready. Cocktails were at seven thirty.

Earlier four of Rossi's nieces offered to do the hair and makeup of anyone who wanted it. All had both gone to cosmetology school.

Emily was weary of accepting, she didn't want to abuse the family's kindness. Ultimately they were able to talk her into it.

Bianca and Patricia's room was converted into a hair and makeup salon. There were a few girls ahead of her, but she waited patiently and watched Rossi's nieces work their magic.

Their work was exquisite. Of course Martha being the mom of one of the stylist extraordinaires, she was first.

"Oh my God! It's beautiful, thank you," Emily thanks Lydia.

"You're very welcome," Lydia tells her.

"Can I at least give you a tip or something. Cause seriously I didn't expect this end result at all," Emily offers.

Lydia smiles. "Just continue to make _zio_ happy. I can tell he's head over heels. So can everyone here," she says in a soft tone.

"Oh I don't know if-," Emily began to say.

"I know how _zio_ is. It's how most men in our family are. You have to practically beat them with a stick to get them to show an honest to God emotion. But with you he seems changed, he's happy. You can totally see it in the eyes. And his eyes are like a book right now," Lydia assures her.

Emily excuses herself to get dressed. Only getting lost twice, she finally found their room and looked around. Rossi wasn't back yet, he was probably still spending time with his brothers in law. Going to the closet and taking one of the dresses out of the garment bag, she was debating which one to wear tonight and which to save for tomorrow night.

"Wear the navy tonight and the burgundy tomorrow," a voice behind her comments.

Turning around, she sees Rossi leaving against the closet door frame.

"You think?"

"Yeah, the navy looks more formal than the burgundy. And red is one of the theme colors that Annabeth chose. At least that's what the color of the invitation was," Rossi explains as he approaches her.

He goes to try and kiss her, but Emily ducks his advances. Not once but, three times.

"Playing hard to get, Agent Prentiss?" Rossi teased.

"Nope, just trying to preserve this look for as long as possible. Took your niece more than an hour, wouldn't want her craftsmanship to go to waste," she quips, giving him a teasing smile.

"Of course," he says laughing a little. "I'm gonna take a quick shower to get the smell of cigar off me," he says leaving the closet.

About half an hour later they were both ready and Emily was putting on her earrings when Rossi stepped out of the closet.

"How do I look?" He asks, posing a bit.

"Like an Italian 007," Emily says as she wraps her faux fur shawl and places it around her shoulders.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure," she says rolling her eyes, but smiles nonetheless as she goes to straighten his bow tie.

She knew stroking the ego of man like Rossi wasn't the smartest thing to do. The man had an ego the size of Texas. However even she had to admit he looked positively debonair and sinful this evening.

Making their way downstairs, many of the family were congregated near the patio area and were ready to make the walk to the pavilion a short walk away. As soon as the women saw Emily, they all started gushing over her dress.

"Oh my God how many people are here?" Emily asked as they both walked through the cocktail hour area.

"Well there's my Italy sized family, plus some extended family, and friends and neighbors that Martha and Esiah have accumulated over the years. Ugh," he says turning his body around.

"What's the matter?" Emily asked as she sipped her drink.

"I can already see at least three people that I need to avoid," he explained as she took a long drink of his scotch.

"Well at least the dinner will be a sit down and mingling won't be too bad," Emily says trying to give a silver lining.

As the cocktail hour ended everyone began to enter the main room, it was beautiful. It was like being transported back in time and it was the 1940's.

Taking their seats, Rossi and Emily were sat with the rest of his sisters and their spouses. The dinner was superb. Nine courses were a bit overwhelming, but all delicious nonetheless. The ahi tuna potstickers with asian slaw were perfect appetizers. Tomato peasant soup with mini grilled cheese sticks were inspired. Made Emily feel like she was a child again. The grilled wedge salad with fried prosciutto was heaven. As was the tempura fried langoustines with grilled scallops. The roasted duck breast on a bed of sundried tomato polenta was eye rollingly delicious. Watermelon and mango sorbet palettes cleanser was sweet and tangy. The petite fillet in a bordelaise sauce with golden chanterelles and shaved truffles was cooked to perfection. And the creme brulee was rich, creamy, and perfect.

"Oh my God I don't think I can move from my chair," Rossi says sipping his wine.

"I must have gained ten pounds during this meal," Bianca says, dabbing her mouth.

"Oh please. Where?" Patricia says offhandedly. "I'm the one that's gonna have to hit the home gym in the morning to fit into my dress tomorrow," she says.

Rossi rolls his eyes as he watches his sisters compete as to who was more out of shape. He looked around and people were already on the dance floor as the band played an old Sinatra favorite.

"Wanna dance, beautiful?" He asks Emily as he extends his hand out to her.

"Do I have to?" She asks playfully.

"Yes, you do," he smirks taking her hand.

As they walked onto the dance floor, he spun her and then took her in his arms. They danced for about three songs when he decided to show off a little in doing an elaborate turn and dipped her.

"Whoa, the dashing David Rossi can dance, as well. Is there anything you can't do?" Emily jokes when he brought her back up.

"I'm sure there are a few things, but many I do incredibly well," he boasts with a cocky grin.

"Oh I'm very well aware of that," she volleys back incorrigibly.

"Emily Prentiss! Here I was thinking I was in the company of a proper lady?" He gasps in a mocking way and laughs a little.

"Never said I was a lady," she answers back with a sly smirk.

"Good," Rossi growls in her ear. The timbre of his voice was making her wanton again.

Not being able to withhold the purr like moan, she grasped the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Is my girl feeling needy? Hmm?" Rossi asked as he discreetly as possible grinded his front against her.

"Dave, we can't," she says in a bereft tone.

"Come with me," he says, taking her hands in his.

He smiles and waves at a few people as they weave and bob among the several people around them. Finally they come to the area where the restrooms are, but keep going down the corridor and then to the right.

Opening a door, he puts a chair against it. Not being able to hold back, he pushes Emily against the wall and holds her up.

Quickly undoing his belt and the zipper on his trousers, Emily didn't wanna wait, either. Running her cool fingers up and down his already hard cock and using her thumb to form circles on his tip.

"Oh fuck, baby. I need to be inside you. Wrap your legs around me, sweetheart," he urges her as he helps her remove her underwear.

Not needing to be told twice, Emily wraps her slender legs around his waist.

"Oh, bella, you're completely soaked," he groaned. Without any kind of preamble, he thrusts himself inside her.

The feeling of fullness overwhelms them both. Normally he would begin softly and work his way up to his savage thrusts that he knew Emily loved.

But at the moment he didn't want slow, he wanted hard and rough. And from the loud moans coming from Emily, she sure was not objecting.

"Oh my God, Dave! Harder, please. Harder!" She pleads.

"Like this?" Rossi asks, as he gives a crushing thrusts against her center.

Her eyes rolled back into the back of her head. "Oh God! More, please," she begs as she feels her orgasm approach.

Feeling the vibrating of her walls as she begins to come, Rossi reaches down and teases her clit. Chanting his name like a prayer, Emily can't hold back as she comes hard all around him.

"You are gonna be the death of me woman," Rossi murmurs against her neck as he places tender kisses along her neck.

"I'll be your death?" She laughs, softly. "I can barely feel my legs," she quips back as she unwraps her legs around his waist.

"Good," he says as he smooths out his hair and straightens his tie.

Emily was doing the same. "Do I look alright?" She asks.

"You got something right here," he says pointing to his chin.

"What? What is it?" She asks slightly panicked as she tries to wipe whatever it was away.

"My lips," he says kissing her softly. "You look beautiful, sweetheart," he insists.

They were on their way out when Emily got this nagging feeling she had forgotten something. But not being able to remember, she boxed it up for later.

She was still a little wobbly as they walked out, so she held tight to Rossi's arm.

"I'm gonna stop by the ladies room really quick," she says as they approach them.

"Okay, I'm gonna go by the bar and get us some drinks, I'll meet you there," he says, giving her palm a kiss.

The door of the bathroom opened, just as Emily was about to enter. His niece, Holly, came out. She greeted them with a smile, but then eyed them inquisitively. Then a look of exasperation crosses her face.

"What?" Rossi asks.

"You two had sex in the storage room at the end of the hall, didn't you?" Holly says eyeing them both with her arms crossed across her chest.

Holding back a grin, Rossi couldn't help but see how much Holly resembled Angelina at the moment when she was cross.

Except for the blonde hair that came from Frank's mother.

"Oh no we've been caught. Just please don't tell on us," Rossi says in a mock pleading tone.

Emily is giggling softly beside him.

Holly rolls her eyes. "Just don't let mom or Aunt Martha know y'all were going at it like bunnies. Cause you know mom will still box your ears if she finds out," she warns him as she walks with an amused smile.

Rossi laughs at being scolded by his niece, but she was right about one thing. Angelina, no matter how old you are will put you in your place if need be.

"I'll see you in a bit," Rossi tells her, giving her a kiss and walks towards the bar.

He didn't have to wait long to make his drink order, he ran into some people he knew and said a quick hello then stood in line at the bar.

"Whiskey Sour with extra cherries and a scotch on the rocks," he tells the bartender.

"Yes, sir," the man tells him.

Looking around the room, it's of course most of his family and smiles, but then he sees someone who makes him wish the ground would open him up and take him away.

Turning quickly, he hopes he won't be seen.

But just as the bartender handed him his drinks and he was about to walk away, he heard the shrill nasally voice of her.

"David Rossi? Is that you? It is," the nasally voice of Violet Maniccelli.

Trying to see if there was any possible way for him to escape, but apparently someone upstairs hated him. Cause there seemed to be no segway to escape anywhere.

"Violet," he said in a tight tone.

"How have you been?" Violet asked in what she thought was probably a coy tone as she held her wine glass in one hand and tried to stroke his arm with the other.

"Good, busy with work," he says, giving short succinct answers and trying to pull his arm away from her unsuccessfully.

"You went back to the FBI again, didn't you? Everyone around here was convinced that you quitting the first time meant you were coming back home. But you never did," she said in a desolate tone, not getting the hint to let go of him.

"FBI is my life's work. Has a way of calling you back. This was swell but I should be going," he says trying to yank his arm away without spilling his and Emily's drinks, but the woman had a viper like grip on him.

"What's the rush? We haven't seen one another in over fifteen years. We haven't had a chance to catch up," Violet simprered.

Rossi groaned, he needed to find a way to escape this woman.

* * *

Stepping inside the bathroom and relieving herself, she finally realized what she was missing and she gasped.

She was commando at the moment!

 _Where's my underwear_? _Oh my God_! _Rossi_! She thought to herself. _I'm so gonna slap him upside his head_ , she growled in her head.

Checking herself in the mirror, she redid her lipstick and headed out. Looking around the room, she was scanning it to see where Rossi was.

There were so many people here he wasn't easy to spot. He had several male cousins who had a lot of the same features.

Finally she found him near the bar speaking to a woman who looked like she was in her fifties.

She had classical Italian features and blonde hair, just his type. But she noticed something about him; his eyes looked tired, his temple vein was palpitating, his jaw was tight, his lips were in a thin line, and he was shifting his right foot back and forth. All the classic signs of him wanting to flee.

The woman also seemed to have a tight grip on his arm and didn't seem to wanna let go.

Striding forward with purpose, she went directly to his side.

* * *

He didn't know how much more he could take. Not even listening to what Violet was saying, he was instead picturing being with Emily again.

Where was she? Before Violet was able to say anything, Emily called his name. His moment of distraction had come and he managed to yank his arm away. He smiled gratefully at her and rewarded her with a kiss.

"Is this for me?" She asked, taking her drink from his hand.

"It is indeed. _Mi sei mancato, bella,"_ he tells her.

" _Anche io,_ " she answers.

" _Non lasciarmi di nuovo, per favore_ ," he tells her in a relieved tone.

Violet merely watches them with a deep scowl on her face, this was her moment with Rossi and this little bitch was intruding.

"Emily Prentiss, nice to meet you," she says extending her hand graciously.

"Oh forgive me. Where are my manners Emily Prentiss, this is Violet Maniccelli. She's an old school friend of Martha's. Violet, this is my girl Emily," he says with shining eyes that were only for Emily as he brings her close to his side. Then for more measure he cups her chin and gives her a kiss that would have been more appropriate for the bedroom.

Of course the moment wasn't overlooked by Violet, who seemed to be seething under her fake smile and jaw was so tight it could probably snap at any second.

"Your girl?" Violet asked, as if she hadn't understood what Rossi had said.

"Yes, _his_ girl," Emily said as she moved her body against Rossi's and places a possessive hand on his shoulder She had no idea where this feeling of claiming came from, but she was sure of one thing. She didn't like this woman's hands on Rossi, not one bit.

"Oh Emily, looks like they're about to cut the cake," Rossi says as Martha and Esiah were gathering around the most ornately decorated seven tiered cake she's ever seen.

"You're right, honey. Excuse us please," Emily says as they walk away and head to the other side of the room with Rossi's arm around her waist.

"Your timing is impeccable, sweetheart. You have slave rights for the rest of the weekend," he says kissing her hand over and over.

"Really? Well you can start with giving me back my underwear," she hisses softly in his ear.

"Uh uh, nope, those stay with me until later. In fact, don't wear any to bed tonight," he whispers in her ear.

Chills ran up and down her spine and radiated throughout her body. She held back a deep moan and ground her teeth a bit.

"You're such an ass," she murmurs, trying her damndest to shake off her sudden wanton need.

"Thank you, not the worst thing I've been called," he laughs as they near his family.

Before the cake was cut, the photographer had the whole family bunch together for a group photo. Emily was about to step aside so the family could gather, but Rossi held her in place and wrapped her in his arms amongst his family.

Everyone watched as Martha and Esiah fed each other cake, then watched as Martha smushed cake all over Esiahs mouth and nose.

Taking a piece of cake that was given to them, Rossi holds it for Emily to take a bite.

Before she took a bite, she eyed Rossi with a wary eye. "If you smash that cake on my nose you are sleeping on the couch tonight," she warns him.

"Fine, I'll behave," he says laughing as he takes a bite of the piece Emily offers him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all will like this, comments are highly encouraged.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the night was spent dancing with one another and several members of the family. Emily shared a dance with all of Rossi's brothers in laws, Jimmy, and his Uncle Sal.

When Emily was chatting with some of Rossi's nieces, she watched him dance with his mother. It was the sweetest moment she had ever seen in her life. Her eyes welled up a little as she watched the tender moment.

"He's a good guy," Elena says coming up beside her.

"Yeah, he really is," Emily agreed with a tender smile on her face.

"Davey, never told us how you two met. Just that you've been together for almost six months," Elena inquired as she drinks her wine.

"We met at the FBI, he and I are on the same team," Emily answered. 

"Really? That's interesting. Many of the kids admire Davey a lot. Say they wanna follow in his footsteps. Makes us worry quite a bit," Elena says in a motherly tone.

"I get that. My own mother nearly had a heart attack when I told her and daddy that I wanted to join the academy," Emily confessed.

"I can imagine. What do your parents do?" Elena asked.

"They're both ambassadors."

"Did they want you to follow in their footsteps?"

Emily nods. "Yep, they absolutely did." 

"I suppose it's natural to want the same for your children. I'm a lawyer and so is Patricia. Bianca is a high school principal. Martha works for the city council and Angelina's a college professor. None of our children followed in our footsteps," Elena explained.

They conversed for several more minutes. Bianca and Angelina had made their way over and added to the conversation. Some included some less than civilized behavior on Rossi's part that had Emily in stitches. That in part had Emily telling her own Rossi tales.

"Okay so we're in Vegas investigating some missing women and we're making inquiries on the street to see if they could add to our investigation. And one 'the ladies of the night' is hanging all over Dave, woman was eye fucking the hell outta him. Couldn't seem to shake her. She even offered to give him a discount for a good time," Emily tells them all.

All of them were laughing their heads off at the exchanged stories. 

"Oh we must show Emmy the photo albums," Patricia says.

"Yes, absolutely. Gives the stories some photographic evidence to go with them," Angelina adds.

They were all laughing again when Rossi came up and put his arm around Emily's waist.

"And what's so amusing here?" He asks, sipping a replenished scotch.

That was when all the women clammed up and stopped their laughing. 

"Nothing," they all said in unison.

"Uh huh, sure. Em, _bella_ , you wanna head to bed?" He asks her.

"Where's ma?" Martha asked.

"Holly and Chad took her when they headed up to put the baby to bed," he tells them.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired," she says.

They said their good nights to everyone who hadn't gone to bed yet. The short walk was cold, new snow had fallen and Emily pulled her shawl close to her shoulders.

Rossi pulled her close and rubbed her shoulders.

"We'll light a fire when we get to our room," he says as they walk into the warmth of the house.

"Oh my feet are sore," she says as she removes her shoes and rubs her heel a little as she sat on the sofa in their room.

"Come here," Rossi gestures. 

They both sit on the large sofa and Emily leans against a pillow, she extended her foot into Rossi's hands. He took her foot gently and started rubbing soothing circles on her heel.

"Oh, Dave. That feels so amazing," she groaned out as she let her eyes close.

"Good. I like making my girl happy," he says as he continues his ministrations.

* * *

Both had finished their nightly ablutions and were headed to bed. As Emily untied her robe and pumped some cream on her hands, Rossi nearly swallowed his tongue.

"Baby, what are you wearing?" He asked as his eyes glued themselves to her chest and ass.

"Well I had to put on another set cause some scoundrel stole my other pair of underwear," she says as she continues to rub the lotion all over her hands and works them up her arms.

Finishing her task, she removes her robe completely. The bra and underwear set were made of a white lacey material with a small black bow on the front of the underwear and between the bust of her breasts. The look of the underwear gave off a look of innocence and slight playfulness. Rossi, however, knew Emily was anything but innocent, especially in the bedroom. But he wanted to see just how playful she truly was.

Settling herself into bed, she snuggled into her pillow.

"Good night," she says, yawning a little.

"You're going to sleep?"

"It was a long day, Dave. You don't wanna just cuddle under the blankets and sleep?" She asks.

"I wanna cuddle alright," he says softly in her ear as he places his hands on her abdomen and let's them wander. 

Not even a few seconds passed when Emily moved her body closer to Rossi's and began to grind her ass against his front.

"I thought you were going to sleep?" He says as he places soft kisses on her neck.

"Hmm seems I got a second wind and I'm craving some Italian," she says as she moves his hand down to her lace covered peach.

"Oohh! You're so wet, _bella_. Is this for me? Huh?" He says as he nibbles on her ear.

He knew it drove her crazy. He was rewarded with a groan like purr from her.

"Oooh, always. Ooh David Rossi," she moaned as Rossi teased her clit and entrance with his skilled fingers.

Hearing his name off her lips in such an erotic and heady way was too much for him. He cups her face up and he kisses her fiercely.

Weaving one hand in his hair, the other makes its way down his body. He wasn't wearing a shirt tonight, just boxers. Letting herself enjoy the feel of his skin, she reveled in it as her hands smoothed over all over him. For a man that wasn't exactly a spring rooster, his body was amazing. Tight skin under hard muscle. Her hand soon came in contact with his cock that was already hard and waiting for her.

"Did I do this?" She asks in between kisses.

"Yes, _gattina_ , only you do that to me," he growls.

"Good, then you'll love this," she says changing positions with him and having him lay back.

Working her way from his mouth and downward in a torturously slow manner, she loved him with her mouth.

Adding nibbles, licks, and suction movements as she worked her way down, Rossi didn't know how much more he could take. He wanted to touch her desperately. 

"Uh uh no touching Agent Rossi," she warned him, stopping her ministrations.

"Oh, please, baby. How can I not touch you?"

"If you can't then maybe I should tie you up," she suggests with an evil grin on her face.

His eyes instantly snap open and look at her, his eyes are coal black. Emily of course notices this and suddenly becomes more intrigued with the idea.

"You wanna try?" She asks, demurely.

He agrees, quickly Emily grabs the sash from her robe and ties his hands together to the head board. She pulls on it a little to make sure it's secure.

Going back to her previous task, she swirled her tongue around his navel. He threw his head back, releasing a primal, animal like sound.

Taking his cock in her hands, she pumped him a few times and sucked on the area between his cock and testicles.

"Oh fuck, _bella_. Oh God!" He cries out.

Running her tongue up the length of his cock she takes his tip and sucks him like a lollipop. 

His eyes rolled to the back of his head and if she continued they might just stay that way.

Bobbing her head up and down while suction sucking him from base to tip had him moaning. He didn't know how much longer he could take.

"Emmy! Em, oh God! Oh fuck," he couldn't seem to form one coherent sentence.

Then before he was able to say anything else he came hard in her mouth. But that didn't mean she stopped sucking him off. She continued to suck him hard.

"You are one kinky girl, _gattina,_ " he breathed out when she finally let his cock rest. But by then he was already hard and ready.

"Mmm well there's this sexy Italian man that is kinky as hell himself that brings it out in me," she purrs softly next to his ear as she moves her peach over his grown erection.

Teasing his tip with her peach was torture for him. More cum was oozing out of him. Reaching behind her, she unclasps her bra and slowly unloops the straps from her arms. Taking the bra with one hand, she tosses it. Going to lay on her back, she slowly removes her underwear inch by inch. Then uses her foot to toss them the same way her bra went.

" _Gattina,_ this is torture. Please, I need to touch you, so much," he practically pleads her.

Crawling back over to him and climbs on him to release the knot, she lets her breasts hang precariously just out of reach of Rossi's mouth.

A frustrated groan comes from Rossi and she smiles. She knew what she was doing and thrilled her a little that she was able to make Rossi react to her like this. However, even the teasing and tempting foreplay was too much for her, she wanted him, too. Now!

Kissing him deeply while straddling his lap, she grinded herself against him so he would know just how much she wanted him.

"Take me, Dave. Please take me, now!" She pleads.

"How do you want it, _mia bella_?" He asks as he smacks her ass nice and hard.

She gasps and then moans. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard and rough. I need you, Dave," she begs him.

Having her go to the edge of the bed he bends her over and enters her roughly. Lifting her legs and wraps them around his waist, he twirls her hair around his hand and tugs. 

Gripping the life out of the sheets, she screams and begs for more. Not even needing to be told twice, he begins fucking her hard and savage. Letting go of her waist, he smacks both her ass cheeks hard. The sting he felt on his hand was so good.

"Again, please do that again," she begs in between moans.

"What? This?" Rossi asks as he smacks her ass again, this time harder. 

"Oh fuck, yes! Harder, please harder," she moans against the sheets as he continues his punishing thrusts.

Doing as she asked, he smacks her harder. This time leaving a bright pink mark on her creamy alabaster skin. But seeing it only excited him more and caused him to thrust harder and pull her hair more.

"Oh God! I'm cumming. Oh God it feels so fucking good," cries out. 

Reaching over and pinching her clit, Emily couldn't hold back her screams, her body bowed as she came and never seemed to stop.

* * *

"How does that get better every time?" Emily asked as she laid with a post coital high on Rossi's chest.

"Cause we're awesome together, _bamina_. Haven't you figured that out by now?" He teases her by nuzzling her neck.

"You seem so sure about that," she says looking up at him.

"How could I not be. We've had the most amazing sex these past two nights and more is still to come, _bella,_ " he assures her as he sucks greedily on her neck.

Lolling her head to the side, to give him access, she didn't even try to hold back how much she liked what he was doing. Running her hands through his hair and gripping it, hard. Her body was already responding to him.

He loved how responsive she was to him. Just sucking or kissing a certain area on her neck and she was putty in his hands. Moving his hands downward, he gave her ass a light squeeze. This caused her to gasp a little.

"You okay?" He asks softly as he stops.

"Yeah, ass is a little sore," she admits.

Getting out of bed and walking over to the bathroom, Rossi comes back with a tube of aloe lotion. Unabashedly, he walks over to the bed in all his naked glory.

Emily can't help but stare and rove her eyes up and down at him. She wasn't even being apologetic about it anymore, she was straight up eye fucking him.

"Like what you see, Miss Prentiss?" Rossi says in a sly tone when he noticed her staring, his smirk matching his tone.

"Oh yeah definitely," she says boldly going over to him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she devours his lips and brings herself flush against his body.

"Oh my girl is a fucking nympho," he growls as he caresses her body.

"Only for you," she moans as she comes up for air.

"Better be only for me," he says, pushing her against the wall and enters her, roughly. 

He thought they had been satiated before, but he was wrong. The beast in him craved her again and again as she moaned and called for him to take her. To fuck her. To make her his. He would gladly do it over and over again.

He realized at that moment that his body would never be satiated when it came to Emily Prentiss. She was his weakness, his Holy Grail. And he would gladly worship her as long as he would have her.

* * *

Soft, creamy skin was cocooned against his body. His hand begins to caress it tenderly. Opening his eyes and looking at the woman that laid in his arms, she had an ethereal beauty to her that no other woman ever had. Cuddling her closer to him, he buried his nose in her hair and took a deep breath. Vanilla and coconut. The most wonderful scent in the world.

"Mmm, Dave?" She moans out groggily. 

"Hey, morning, _bella_ ," he says, kissing her cheek and then strokes her cheek with the back of his palm. "God, you're beautiful," he says he looks at her with adoring eyes.

"I'm more than sure I look like crap," she says, laughing a little while covering her face with her hand.

"No, you look so beautiful, _cara_ ," he says, giving her a proper morning kiss.

The kiss of course led to more kisses, then caresses, and that led to beastly, carnal activities. 

Finally, they both got out of bed. For Emily however it was a conundrum to do so. Every few steps, she had to stop and rebalance herself to stop from falling on her ass.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she looked like a right mess. Her skin was blushed and her hair was in an inexplicable state. But she couldn't help but smile. Deciding to take a quick shower, she let the hot water and wall jets soothe the ache away.

Heading downstairs, the house looked almost empty. The only ones that were around were Leo and Jesse, they were on their phones in the kitchen.

"Hey, where's everyone?" Rossi asked them both.

"Almost everyone went to the diner in town for breakfast or brunch for some," Jesse answered.

"You two didn't go?" Rossi asked as he poured himself and Emily some coffee.

"We were put on duty to sign for the supply truck with the decorations for my sister's party," Jesse says.

"Mom's gonna bring us food," Leo added without looking up.

"Alright, don't burn the house down," Rossi warns them, teasing a little.

Walking out to the sunroom, the sky was bright and clear. Rossi wrapped his arms around Emily's waist and held her close.

"Wanna make some food here or go into town? There's this small pond I used to go visit when we would come here for weekends. I'd like for you to see it," he offers.

"You know what that sounds nice," she says.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they're driving into town and Rossi is pointing at different places and who owned them. Stopping in the middle of main drag, he parked the truck just down the road. Walking hand in hand to the family's usual diner.

As they were entering, many of his family were exiting. They all said their good mornings to one another and Rossi promised to be back before the party began. As he entered the smell of fresh brewed coffee, sizzling bacon, pancake batter, and cooked butter filled the air. Finding an area where many of his nieces and nephews still were, they went and joined them.

A waitress with dirty blonde hair tied in a bun came to take their order.

"Two coffees and two orange juices, please," he orders.

As they looked over the food selections, Rossi offered to take Sienna from Mae and Chad. The two were trying to feed the baby her bottle and eat their breakfast at the same time.

As Rossi held the baby in his large hands, he bounced her chubby legs on his lap.

"Hi, _bambina_ , such a beautiful girl. Yes, you're such a beautiful girl," Rossi cooed at the baby while she clapped her chubby fingers together and attempted to grab his nose.

Emily was so overcome with emotion in watching Rossi with his great niece, she held back a well of tears.

Taking one of her hands, Emily allowed the baby to wrap her little fingers around her pinkie.

"You're such a beautiful little one. And I bet you know it, too. Don't you. Don't you," Emily tells her as Rossi passes her the baby.

Sienna merely giggles and tries to make a reach for her earrings when she noticed them. Emily instead offers Sienna her bottle, which she grips happily and drinks greedily.

The two conversed with Holly, Ezekiel, and Mae and their spouses as they all ate. The conversation carried on even after they all had finished eating, Mae and Holly's husbands both found Rossi and Emily's stories of the BAU fascinating. Chad is an assistant prosecutor for Lincoln county in New Port, Oregon. Ezekiel's wife, Kayla, is a county clerk for Fairfield county in Bridgeport, Connecticut. And Walker, Mae's husband, is a lieutenant for the Suffolk police department in West Babylon, New York. 

They hadn't realized how long they had been chatting until Emily received a text. Trying her hardest to extract her phone out of her back pocket without waking the sleeping baby in her arms. It was a text from Garcia with an attachment selfie of her, Ashley, and JJ at the spa with the caption, girls weekend. It made Emily smile. 

Rossi looked sideways at her and gave her a questioning look. She smiles again and shows Rossi the picture text. He lets out a small chuckle. Seeing the time, they all realize they had to head back to the estate soon. 

Heading back in record time, Rossi offered to show Emily the grounds a bit. They still had a couple hours before they had to absolutely go get ready.

It was beautiful and inspite of the fact that she was freezing a little, she pulled her coat tighter and took a deep breath in. The air felt so much more crisp and freeing here.

The landscape was a mix of wild and cultivated, the perfect mix if you wanted to take a hike or go camping in a wilderness setting. Or take a bike ride or go on a picnic near the vineyards.

"This place is so beautiful," Emily said in a soft tone, as she snuggled close to Rossi.

"My cabin has a landscape similar to this one; trees everywhere, more foliage than you've ever seen in your life, hiking trails, and the water is less half a klick from the cabin," he describes.

"Sounds like an amazing place. Sorta sounds like the summer house my grandparents had in France," Emily says.

"When we have a free weekend I'll take you so you can see it for yourself," Rossi tells her.

Emily looks over her shoulder and looks at Rossi's face, he looked the most serene that she had ever seen him. Looking down at her, he places a kiss on her lips. The kiss lingered a beat longer than intended. But it did something to them both. 

Before now most of the kisses they shared had been a prelude to something or foreplay for what was to come or as Emily thought, just a ruse to deter his family and friends. But this kiss, it felt like more. The kiss was tender, soft, and seemed to hold so much emotion behind it. She felt it go directly to her heart. But as the kiss ended, she wondered what it meant for Rossi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright there was another chapter? Tell me how y'all liked it or not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay here we're gonna meet a not so nice person from Rossi's past and it will cause a bit of an upset here.

"You almost ready? The guests have already started arriving," Rossi asked as he clipped his cufflinks into place and checked his hair one last time.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your hair on I'm almost finished," she calls from the bathroom.

She had spent the last hour getting ready. Why did she need so much time getting ready? She always looked beautiful to him. A throat clearing pulled him out of his thoughts.

He looks towards the bathroom and sees Emily dressed in a burgundy slit shouldered boat necklined dress with a slit off the right side that showed off her long creamy legs in high heels. Her hair was half up in a beautiful barrette, her usual straight hair was in a long bunch of curled tresses that draped along her shoulder. Her makeup was done modestly like always, but she somehow glowed.

Walking up to her, he curled his finger and stroked down her cheek, then smiled.

"Does it look alright?" She asked, a little uncertain.

" _Molto bella_ , but I think something is missing," he says with an inquisitive eye.

"What?" She asks.

He holds up a finger and walks to an armoire close to the closet. He takes a wooden box out of the cabinet. Bringing the box over to her, he takes out four pieces of jewelry and hands them to her. 

It was a pearl set of earrings, a necklace, and a bracelet. They weren't new, they could almost be antiques.

"Dave, they're beautiful," she gasped as she skimmed her fingertips lightly over them.

"They were my nonna's from the old country. One of the limited several heirlooms that we have of her. My nonno gave them to her on their fiftieth anniversary. She gave them to my mother for safekeeping. I want you to wear them tonight," Rossi tells her as he takes the necklace and starts putting it on her.

Her eyes go round in surprise. "What? No! I couldn't possibly. Dave-," she began to protest.

He stops her mid rant. "Emily, please, my mother gave them to me earlier for you to wear them. She said they were meant for me to give them to who I thought was special enough to wear them and I couldn't think of anyone better. And neither could my mother. So please, wear them," he asks as he clipped the bracelet in place.

Tears welled in her eyes, but she willed them away. She didn't want to ruin her makeup. Again that questioning was worming its way into her head. What did all this mean to him? Especially now with him giving her something that was his grandmother's. Jewelry like this was meant to be given to future spouses or long time girlfriend. 

Clipping the second earring into place, she was able to admire the beauty of the set. The pearls were a decent size, not big enough to be thought of as gaudy. The pearls were on a strand alternating with a small beaded cluster of small diamonds. The bracelet and earrings had the same pattern.

"You make them beautiful, sweetheart. Now come on. Let's head down," Rossi says, offering his arm to her.

* * *

Walking into the large room, it seemed to be an explosion of red. Red organza fabric swished and swashed high in the air and made it look like they were in a decorative tent with dozens and dozens of tall tiered flower arrangements and lit candles everywhere. In the far corner there were photo booths and the other corner several decorative backdrops with a photographer on stand by, one seemed to be made completely of flowers.

The entire effect was amazing. It seemed almost impossible but there seemed to be more people tonight. Loud music was already playing all around them.

Dodging a few groups of dancing teenagers, their goal was to locate at least a few family members.

"Wow that was a lot of body spray and cologne," Emily said coughing a little as they passed a group of Annabeth's invitees.

"I know that was a little intense," Rossi agreed as the overwhelming odors still lingered.

"I don't smell like those perfumes do I?" She wonders, remembering how she applied her usual perfume as she got ready.

"No, _bella_ , you don't. Yours is more fruity and spicy, makes me think of autumn," he says, wrapping his arm around her waist and kisses the base of her neck. 

Finally finding several members of the family, the two went and joined them. The conversation flowed the same as the night before between them, but soon dinner was being announced. 

"Let's go find our table," Rossi suggests.

Finding their name on the seating chart, they were at table number four with his niece Holly, Mae, Lydia, Bia, and his nephew's Frankie and Ezekiel and their significant others.

This time dinner was being served buffet style and like the night before the food was all comfort food with a classic twist.

The girls couldn't stop complimenting Emily on how beautiful her dress was and how their great grandmother's jewelry looked on her. The girls even showed off some of their own that was their nonna's or mother's. They all chattered on wanting to know how she and Rossi first decided to start seeing one another and where their first date was.

"I cooked dinner for her at my place. I made your great great nonna's lasagna. She fell head over heels for me," Rossi boasts, giving her a cocky grin.

"Don't flatter yourself, Rossi. I was there cause you offered food and I was starving. I stayed because of it. And because you also liquored me up that night," she says through narrowed eyes, but had a secret grin.

"You're the one who suggested the second bottle of wine if I remember correctly and then the third, as well," he reminds her, taking her hand then places a kiss on it.

"We didn't even finish that one," Emily counters.

Their banter carried on back and forth playfully. Rossi's nieces and nephews merely watched them. Mae, Holly, Lydia, and Bia were the oldest siblings and remembered their uncle's first wife. Even with her he didn't look as happy as he did with Emily. 

* * *

"I'll be right back. I'm going to the ladies," Emily tells him.

Dinner had ended over two hours ago and dancing had started, many had also made their way over to the photo booths and photographer to take photos in front of the whimsical backdrops. Emily had even managed to get Rossi to pose in the photobooth and the photographer for a few snaps. The two also took several snapshots with the birthday girl.

Everyone went around dancing turns with one another. She started with Rossi and had just finished dancing with Troy.

"Okay, I'm gonna grab a drink. Want something?" He asks.

"Glass of chilled rosè sounds good right now," she asks. She was feeling a little warm.

Giving her a kiss, he headed for the bar and she headed for the bathroom. There wasn't a line at all, she seemed to be the only occupant in the room. Finishing, she went to wash her hands and reapply her lipstick when the door swung open.

A woman dressed in a ruby red dress embellished with sparkled crystals that covered her dress from neckline to hem walked in. Which wasn't covering much, the neckline was so low that her breasts looked as though they would spill out at any moment. And her hemline was about three inches above the knee and barely covered her ass, not that there was much there. It was pretty flat. She had the perfect golden halo blonde hair and contoured cheeks with green eyes. 

Emily glanced at her a moment, then went back to her task. But as Emily was checking her hair one last time when the woman spoke.

"Do I know you?" The woman asked Emily. 

"I don't think so. This is my first time visiting the estate," Emily tells her.

"Hmm, strange your face looks familiar to me," she says, but she wasn't looking at Emily's face. She practically bore a hole into the jewelry set Emily was wearing.

"Probably a doppelganger of some kind. Never been to this part of Commack," Emily repeats, mostly trying to deflate the conversation. This woman gave off mondo creepy vibes.

The woman however didn't take her eyes off of Emily's neck. It was making her a little uncomfortable to be honest, she was also blocking the only exit.

"So how do you know the Rossi's?" Emily asked, trying to distract the woman.

"Sorry forgive me. I'm Eileen Franco, me and Davey used to go together before he left for the Marines. You are?" Eileen asked, extending her hand and gripping Emily's hand a little too tight.

"Emily Prentiss. I'm with Dave," she answers as she kept the wince at bay that she felt at her hand being squeezed to death.

"Really, Davey brought someone? And I'm assuming that he gave you that?" Eileen said giving a not so subtle nod towards her jewelry set.

"Uh, yes he did. They were his grandmother's," Emily said, putting a hand on the strand of pearls.

"Hmm, call me a sentimentalist, but I always believed when he came back from the Marines he and I would get married and I would have those by now," she says with a bite to her tone.

"Uh huh, sure. Well if you'll excuse me I should be leaving," Emily says, leaving quickly.

Damn that woman was blunt and just a skosh chilling. It didn't take her long to find Rossi. He was near the bar talking to his nephew Frankie and his girlfriend Ava. 

"There you are. _Bella_ , are you alright? Hey will you two excuse us," he tells Frankie and Ava.

He hands Emily her drink and they head to the front of the pavilion where it was quieter and less people. 

"Baby, are you okay? You look a little pale," he says.

Downing nearly her entire glass, Emily proceeds to tell him about her encounter with Eileen Franco. When she finished, she could see Rossi was upset. 

"Who is she, David? For real?" Emily asked.

"She was my girlfriend last semester of high school. And then she cheated on me with an army buddy of her brothers that was visiting. I was heading to her house one day to give her something about a week before I left for the Marines when I caught her in bed with him," he says drinking the remainder of scotch in his glass.

"She seemed upset that I was wearing your grandmother's pearls. Seemed to believe that they would be hers one day," Emily says.

Rossi let out a scathing chuckle. "Over my dead body that bitch would get anything of my grandmother's. She used to try to cozy up to my mother to try and get her sapphire ring. Used to say how beautiful it was. She ain't getting shit," Rossi says shaking his head. 

Emily could see he was barely holding it together. 

"Hey, why don't we go back to our room and have a bath. I'm feeling a little tired anyway," she offers.

He nods. "Sounds good," he says as they head back inside to say their goodnights to everyone.

* * *

"Mmm, Emily. That feels so good, baby," he says. They both sat in the tub in their bathroom. 

Both had left the event shortly after saying their goodbyes. Annabeth was disappointed that they left earlier, but promised to take her to lunch the next day before they headed back home. It was just past ten, still a little early, but Rossi's mood had been soured by that bitch Eileen Franco.

He just wanted to soak in a tub with Emily and forget everything else.

Slowly running the loofah sponge over his back and shoulders, Emily's goal was to make him relax and just make him feel better.

After soaking in the tub until the water got cold, they both rinsed off, patted each other dry, and got into bed. Emily curled her body against Rossi's, not even taking into account that they were both naked. But they didn't care. She knew Rossi needed this and was more than happy to grant him this.

The bath had calmed him, but having Emily's naked body against his own had him in the clouds. He didn't wanna sour their perfect setting by bringing her up, but he felt he needed to explain. He also knew that Emily knew there was more to what he told her earlier.

"I was going to her house to ask her to wear my ring and to wait for me when I came back," Rossi tells her in a low, rough tone.

Emily just listens and let's him continue.

"She was the first girl I ever really cared about enough to even consider waiting for. I'd had other girlfriends before her, but the only girl I'd even come close to caring about as much as her was Emma. 

"Of course me and Emma never slept together, you know that. So for me to care about Eileen the way I did Emma was so intense. Then to have her cheat on me was heartbreaking. 

"The ring was intended to be a promise, that I would wait for her. That when I came back I would give her a real ring and make an honest woman out of her. And that day when I went to give it to her, the house was empty. I knew she would be home. I knocked on the door as a courtesy, cause I'd been to her house so many times and our families had known one another since before we were born. So I was already practically considered family, also my Aunt Rosie and Uncle Sal are her Godparents. I walked in. Went up to her room and saw her naked in bed with _him_ ," Rossi growled out, but not the usual growl she was used to hearing from him. It was the angry one he used exclusively for UnSubs or in interrogations.

"Who?" She asks, stroking his arm.

"Brend Calmicci. He was a couple years older than me. He was in Martha's grade. Biggest player in the whole damn school. Had gone out with half the girls in school and even the public school in town. Bastard always hated me," he finished with a bitter taste in his mouth.

She didn't know what made her ask this, but a part of her needed to know. "Did you sleep with her?" Emily asked.

He shook his head. "No, I didn't. I wanted to wait until after I got back from basic training and got sent to SOI. That was one of the first signs that made me realize I cared about her, that I wanted to wait. Which is probably a good thing that I did. I was heartbroken when I found out that she cheated, it would have been worse if we'd slept together," he explained.

"I know what's said about me around the bureau, that I'm a player. A lothario. Maybe back in the day I was, but I was never a cheater. I never ever slept or dated women that were in a relationship or married. Or had more than one girl at a time. I'm a lot of things but not that. There has to be some boundaries that remain sacred and to me that's one of them, because I know what it's like to be played. And I wouldn't wish that on anyone cause it hurts like hell," he says as he holds her close.

That made Emily think about them. Their fake "relationship" was roughly a week old and they'd already had sex multiple times. Did that mean she was gonna be easily dispensed just like Eileen had?

 _No_! _No, don't do this to yourself,_ she scolds herself. _Dave would never do that to you. He cares about you_.

Trying desperately to hold onto that hope, she turned and faced him. Weaving her hand through his hair, she looked at him intently. 

"You know I would never do that to you, right?" She tells him.

"I know you wouldn't, baby. Come here," he tells her as he pulls her close and presses a kiss like no other to her mouth.

Holding her in the most tender way, he proceeds to make the sweetest, most perfect love to her. He loved her in a way that he had never done with any other woman because she wasn't just any other to him.

When they both exhausted themselves to the point of fatigue, she relaxed into his arms and let herself be lulled to sleep by the sounds of his heartbeat. 

* * *

"What time is our flight?" Emily asked as she packed the last of her things. She wanted to make sure everything was packed so they would be prepared to leave when needed.

"Four o'clock. I told Annabeth we'd take her for a birthday lunch before we left at the pizza place in town if that's alright?" Rossi asked as he packed his own suitcase.

"Yeah, that's fine," Emily said as she closed up her duffle bag.

Rossi offered to take everything down to their vehicle, he told Emily to look around the house a bit. They had spent two and half days here but she really hadn't had much time to explore the palatial style house.

The house was enormous, it really was so much more than a house. It had eighteen bedrooms all with their own bathroom. A sun room, sitting room, family room, drawing room- that seemed the size of a small ballroom, media/game room, gym, library, wine cellar, formal and informal dining room, large pantry, and the largest kitchen she's ever seen. The library was amazing. Filled from ceiling to floor with shelves filled with books.

Skimming the shelves, she noticed so many titles she knew and others she didn't. Some looked so old. Taking one out of the shelf and scanned the pages carefully, she gasped.

 _Oh my God_! _These are first editions_! She screamed in her head.

Putting the book back as carefully as possible, she looked around almost like a child waiting to be scolded. Looking further along, she found a book that made her smile.

Taking it out, she sat in one of the many chairs in the room and began to read.

"Oh hey there you are, _bella_. Been looking for you for the past twenty minutes. What are you doing in here?" Rossi asks as he goes to sit down next to her.

"Went looking around the house and came across the library. Got to reading and got into it. Your family has an amazing collection," she says as she looked around the room.

"Thanks, most of them were bought by my grandparents, but a lot were also gifts. Which are you reading?" Rossi asked as he took up the book in Emily's lap. "A book about stars and constellations? Interesting choice," he says.

She shrugs. "I like stars. Always did since I was young. My nanny that I had in Cairo and another in Saudia Arabia would teach me about them. Stars are amazing everywhere, but you haven't seen a more beautiful star filled sky until you've seen one in the middle east," she insists.

"Well it's almost noon. Wanna head to lunch now? We have like an hour drive to the airport," he says.

"Yeah, let's get going," she agrees.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update. I sincerely hope y'all like this chapter. Emily and Rossi get back regular life

Grazias Pizzeria still by far had the best pizza ever in his opinion, the only way you could get better is if you went to Naples and got pizza there. This was Rossi's introduction on how to constantly measure other pizzas and so he found none better.

"God I've missed this pizza so much," Rossi says polishing off his fifth slice. He had finished nearly an entire pizza on his own.

"We have pizza places in Virginia and we're always in Manhattan it seems on a case," Emily says, sipping her drink. 

"Yeah, but it's not this pizza," he says emphatically. 

Emily simply rolls her eyes and chuckles under her breath.

"Don't worry. Mom feels the same about the pizza here, too. Bugs the hell outta daddy when we order pizza out," Annabeth giggles as she munches on a slice of white sauce and spinach pizza.

She had to admit the pizza here was very delicious. Could almost compare to the amazing pizza she would get in Italy. Annabeth told them about her school and upcoming summer plans in a few months. She wanted to attend a baseball camp in Virginia, she seemed very excited about it.

But before they all knew it, Rossi and Emily needed to head out or they would be late to the airport.

Of course Annabeth was sad to see them go, she got really attached to Emily and Rossi had always been the favorite uncle. As Annabeth was giving them a final hug goodbye, she hesitated in asking Emily something.

Emily, of course noticed it. Biting her lip hesitantly, Annabeth finally spoke up.

"Would you mind if I called or emailed you sometime?" Annabeth asked quickly, it was almost unintelligible at first.

Emily smiles. "Of course you can. Here," she said, reaching into her purse, then took out a card and pen. "Here's my card. It has my email on it with my landline at work and this my cell," she says scribbling her number on the card. "Anything at all just call, text, or email. It was good meeting you,  _ piccola _ ," she tells her, giving her one final hug.

Getting one last hug from Rossi they start their drive to the airport.

"She's a great kid," Emily says wistfully, as Rossi drives.

"Yeah, she is. Been a little hard for her being the only girl with nothing but brothers. She always wanted a sister. Which is why she likes being around Bonnie and Daisy. They're the closest in age," Rossi explains.

Boarding the plane was easier this time. For some miracle JFK was pretty mellow, except when the luggage latch on the upper compartment broke and caused three duffle bags to tumble to the ground. That caused a two hour delay. Not even being in first class was able to make up for that.

* * *

Finally landing at Dulles, Rossi had called ahead and had a car service waiting for them.

"Oh my God you're my hero," she sighs as they both get in the car. "I don't think I had in me to wait for a cab in that line."

The line outside the airport of people waiting for cabs seemed to be a mile long. Neither she or Rossi could fathom waiting in that line.

The ride wasn't very long, but Emily managed to fall asleep on the ride home.

"Em? Em. Emmy, we're here," Rossi says trying to coax her awake.

"Hmmm?" She mumbles, stirring awake slightly.

"We're home, sweetheart," he says.

Getting out of the car, the driver helps them unload their luggage. Rossi thanks him and hands him a generous tip. Making their way inside. They leave their luggage by the door.

"You wanna go and take a nap upstairs? I can order in dinner for later?" Rossi offers. She still seemed to be exhausted.

"Yeah, I kinda do. Do you mind?" She asks.

"Of course not, baby. It's the first hallway, last door on the right," he says, giving her a kiss.

Barely making it up the stairs, she stripped of her clothes and shoes, then got into bed.

* * *

An hour or two passed as Rossi checked his emails and work phone. He refused to have it on and have it disrupt his weekend. There weren't many voicemails. Just one or two from Hotch, none work related. Looking around, everything was spotless, because of course his housekeeper kept everything immaculate. And he wasn't due to pick up Mudgie from the kennel till tomorrow. 

Going upstairs, he wanted to see if Emily was still sleeping. Treading as lightly as he could, he stepped into his bedroom and saw a sleeping Emily in his bed. 

Kicking off his shoes and stripping down to his boxers, he joined her in bed. It had been less than a day, but he already missed the curve of her body against his.

As he pulled her softly against him, she stirred a little. He was worried he had woken her especially when she mumbled his name in her sleep. He merely shushed her softly and stroked soft circles on her arm. The feeling of complete contentment overwhelmed him. He never wanted to leave this bed.

* * *

This a dream, it has to be a dream. The same amazing heat that she had been waking to for the past three mornings was all around her now.

Rubbing her eyes, she looked around and realized she didn't know where the fuck she was at the moment. That was never good. Looking around the room, again she didn't recognize it, but it was nice. Decorated tastefully with modern, clean lines but with a classical simplicity. Even the comforter and sheets she was cocooned in were fluffy and beyond soft.

Hearing a slight groan beside her, her head snapped to the side. Rossi was sleeping soundly beside her. He looked so peaceful and tranquil while he slept. 

Taking the sheet from the bed she noticed a small alcove, complete with a bench with a small panoramic window that looked out to his backyard and landscape just beyond it. From here she had a perfect view of the nights sky.

Stars. She loved stars. She couldn't see them from her townhouse. It was too close to the city and was way too congested. But here they were clear and beautiful. 

"You okay, beautiful?" A deep voice says from behind her.

She jumped a little, but smiled softly when she saw it was Rossi in just his boxers. "Yeah. When did you wake up?" She says as he goes and places an arm around her and he kisses her cheek.

"Just a few minutes ago. Noticed that my girl and my sheets were missing so I came looking for them," he quips, as he works kisses down her neck.

"Hmm, well here are your sheets if you want them back so much," she teases him.

"I could give a fuck about the sheets, sweetheart. I'd rather have the sexy vixen inside of them," he says in between kisses he places on her lips.

Wrapping her arms around Rossi's neck causes the sheet that covered her semi naked body to fall. She made a grab for it, but Rossi's hand stopped her.

"Leave it,  _ bella _ . Trust me you won't need it for what I'm about to do to you," he promises.

A thrill hums in her veins from both hearing the timbre in his voice and what he had said. Both excited her beyond belief. Removing the little bit of clothing she had on rather quickly, he was eager to have her again.

Placing herself on her knees, she suddenly became aware that she was nude and in an incredibly vulnerable position in front of Rossi. He was nibbling on her neck and working his way down to the swell of her breasts when she suddenly covered herself.

In spite of the many times that Rossi had seen her naked and done so many sinful and delicious things to her over the last three days, she was abruptly overcome with a bout of shyness.

"Em, are you alright,  _ bella _ ?" He asks as he stops just below her clavicle. 

Closing her eyes and turning bright red, she tries to shield herself with her hair.

"Emily,  _ bambina _ . Will you look at me a second? Please, sweetheart?" He implores as he cups her chin softly.

Reluctantly, she looks up at him through a curtain of hair covering her eyes. He strokes her cheek softly with his thumb.

"What's wrong,  _ bella _ ?" He asks softly.

"You're gonna think I'm dumb," she says making a quick grab for the sheet and covers herself up and sits down.

"Emily, baby, you're many things. I should know." She briefly looks up and glares at him, he laughs softly. "But dumb sure as shit isn't one of them. Now come. Since when have you ever not told me what's on that beautiful mind of yours," he says as he sits her on his lap.

"I know this is gonna sound ridiculous after we basically spent all weekend having ravenous, sweaty, debaucherous sex and sleeping practically nude every night. But it just felt different being back home. Back at your family's estate a sorta protective bubble was what kept me from freaking out about everything," she admits as she moves her hair out of her face.

"So you didn't like or want anything we did this weekend?" Rossi asks, despondently.

"God, Dave, no! I loved how our weekend was. Everything was so amazing.  _ Everything _ . But that was back at the estate, what if it's different now that we're back home. What if I look different?" She says, not meeting his eyes.

"Em, back at my grandparents house I called you the most beautiful woman in the world. I wasn't shining you on, sweetheart. I believed it then and I believe it now and I will continue to believe for years to come because you are,  _ cara _ . Now let me prove it to you, beautiful," he says, turning her face to his with his fingers and kissing her with absolute reverence. 

As he kissed her, he removed the bed sheet and let it pool at their feet. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he held her between the wall and himself.

Using her toes, Emily removed Rossi's boxers. Grinding herself against him, he was more than ready for her. Taking his cock in his hand, he ran it up and down her aching wet slit. Then proceeded to tease her throbbing clit with his weeping tip.

"Dave, for fucks sake, please don't tease me. I need my man so much," she whimpers out.

"Not in the mood for a little teasing?" He chuckled against her ear. His tone was rough and aching with want.

"Mmm mmm, I need you. Now," she says as she reaches down and begins rubbing the tip of his cock that was oozing precum. 

"Ooh, Emily," he groans out.

Not being able to wait anymore, he thrusts himself inside her soaking wet walls. Both don't hold back their moans of pleasure as Rossi bangs Emily's body against the wall. Holding her tight around her hips, he could feel his fingers making welts in her soft skin. But neither cared at the moment.

"Dave! I'm coming. Oh fuck I'm coming," Emily whimpered out.

"Don't hold back,  _ bella _ . Come. Be a good girl. Come all over my cock," he growls near her ear.

His words were like a trigger to her orgasm because with one final thrust, she exploded all over him and moaned his name.

"Oh God. That was amazing," she pants out after a minute or two. 

"Well don't get too comfortable cause we're doing that again," he promises.

Carrying her over his shoulder, he takes her over to the bed. Seeing her body out on display just for him excited him. He needed her so much.

"Like what you see?" Emily asks, smirking. 

"I more than like, beautiful. And you're all mine," he growls as he begins to devour her breasts. 

His mouth worshipped her body the way it deserved to be. Moving from her breasts, he worked kisses and nibbles down her body. Swirling his tongue around her navel, she let out a deep sigh as she gripped his hair.

Not knowing how much more her body could take, she pushed Rossi's head further down. She could feel her clit pulsing. This made Rossi smirk.

Opening her legs as wide as they could go, Rossi looked on in wonder. This was all his, she was all his. He was gonna enjoy her all he could. Opening her weeping wet lips, he didn't wait any longer and sucked her clit between her lips.

"Oh my fucking Christ!" Emily screamed to the heavens. 

One hand gripping Rossi's hair and the other hand had a death grip on the bed sheets. She could feel the quaking of her orgasm in her legs. She had no control over her body. The delicious tightening in her stomach felt like heaven and hell. But damn it she needed it. Feeling his fingers in her opening, they curled and that was her undoing. 

Her body bowed upwards, her head was thrown back, her legs shook from the magnitude of completion, and she screamed out Rossi's name.

If Webster's dictionary had a definition of beauty, then it would be of Emily Prentiss when she orgasmed. Rossi couldn't imagine anything more amazing in his life.

"You're perfect,  _ bella _ ," he murmurs in her ear as he nibbles on it.

Releasing a deep moanful growl, Emily dug her fingers in Rossi's hair and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Take me, please. God. I can't take it anymore," she whimpers.

"I got you, beautiful. I got you," he murmurs against her neck as he thrusts inside of her.

As they both met one another thrust for thrust, the two didn't want this perfection to end. It felt too good. Trying to make it last as much as possible was Rossi's goal, but soon not even he could hold back the intense need to come.

Spilling himself inside of her as she choked his cock was the most intense and perfect feeling in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mmm, this is good. How have I never tried this before?" Emily says as she spoons more gelato into her mouth.

"It's from Riggio's. This Italian joint in north Arlington. Been my staple for Italian food in this area since I moved here," Rossi says as Emily feeds him a spoonful of the creamy, cold strawberry goodness.

The two had just finished eating dinner. Chicken Alfredo and meatballs in red sauce. They were probably the best meatballs Emily had ever had. Now they were lounging on the couch watching crap TV not really paying attention to it. Emily was wearing only Rossi's shirt and nothing else, Rossi in only his jeans.

"I should probably head home," Emily mumbles, as she rests her head against his chest and he strokes her hair.

" _ È questo che vuoi _ ?" Rossi asks, he was trying to keep his tone measured.

"No, but I haven't been home in nearly four days. And we go back to work tomorrow, I don't have any work clothes with me. Everything in my suitcase isn't meant for work," she explains.

" _ Vorrei che tu restassi _ ," he tells her truthfully.

" _ Anche io _ ," she says, snuggling further into him.

"Then stay," he tells her. He was still trying to keep his measured tone, but it was becoming harder because he didn't want her to leave. 

"I can't, Dave. I have to eventually go home," she reasoned.

Switching positions, Rossi held Emily underneath him and stroked her face while he placed soft kisses on her face.

"Stay," he tells her as he kisses each of her eyelids.

"I can't," she begins to say.

"Stay," he murmurs as he kisses the tip of her nose.

"I need to take my stuff home."

"Stay," he says against her lips as he deepens the kiss and pulls her against him.

Whatever resolve she had about leaving was crumbling fast. Placing one hand on her waist and the other holding him up, he tightened his grip then brought her aching center right against his hard cock.

"Oh God! Take me, please. I need you," she begs in a strangled, bereft tone.

"Always,  _ bambina _ . Always. I need you so much," he groans as he undid his jeans and threw them to the floor. He needed to be inside her, he couldn't wait.

Bending Emily over the arm of the couch, making sure she was ready for him, he thrusted inside of her over and over again. 

"Dave, please. Please, for the love of God. Please, harder!" She begs.

His thrusts became faster, harder, and more sporadic, but he couldn't stop. Feeling Emily's hot, tightening walls around him he couldn't help but let go as he felt her own orgasm overwhelm her.

* * *

"Dave? Dave, it's time to get up," Emily murmurs as she hears her alarm go off on her phone.

"Mmm mmm," is all he gets out before he pulls her against him.

"Dave, come on, please. We have to go to work today," she says trying to disentangle herself from him 

"Five more minutes," he mumbles against her neck.

"You are such a child sometimes," she giggles as he nuzzles her neck.

Letting the allotted five minutes pass, she made a dash for the bathroom to shower. She was running a lathered loofah on her body when the shower door opened.

"Need a hand, sweetheart?" Rossi asks as he wraps his hands around her abdomen.

"We both know what'll happen if you  _ help _ out," she says slyly.

"Can you blame me? My woman is beautiful and sexy as hell. You expect me to keep my hands off all this?" He murmurs as he runs kisses down her ear to her neck.

"You're gonna have to. So be good," she says as she gives his ass a smack.

"That's my job, honey," he growls as he gives her ass a smack in return. 

Shaking her head they both finish their shower. Getting ready for work, Rossi heads down to brew coffee. 

Coming down the stairs, Rossi handed her a cup of coffee. Thanking him, she goes and gives him a kiss.

After a beat or two, she was ending the kiss, but Rossi had other ideas. He held steady to her waist and began to run kisses down her neck. His beard and mustache were tickling her as he nuzzled her.

"Dave, that tickles," she giggled as she swatted his arm lightly.

"Mmm don't care. I miss you,  _ cara _ ," he murmurs against her skin.

"We just got outta bed less than an hour ago," she says rolling her eyes.

"And I won't be able to touch you all day. Got used to doing this," he kisses her neck. "That," he sucks on her ear lobe. "This," placing a kiss on her forehead. "This," kissing each of her closed eyes. "And this," kissing the swells of her breasts. "This too," he says kissing her like it was their last kiss.

After he finally ended the kiss, Emily was left bereft and heavily aroused, not to mention frustrated. 

"Why do you do that?" She glares at him.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asks, innocently. 

"Tease me like that before we go to work. Knowing full well that we can't fuck before we leave," she says eying him.

"Who says we can't?" Rossi says. He was already aroused as hell and her words didn't help.

"You cannot be serious, Dave? Have you heard us when we have sex? We can't keep quiet and your quickies aren't that quick. Surprised no one at the estate ever heard us," Emily says sighing.

"Hey if my girl isn't screaming or exhausted I'm not doing a good job then," he defends.

"You're incorrigible. Come on give me a lift to my place, please," as she finishes her coffee and goes to rinse it at the sink.

"For what?"

"I have to take my stuff back. I need to change into work clothes and I need to replenish my go bag. Not metention get my car," she lists off.

Nodding, he finishes his coffee and they both get going. Arriving at Emily's place, he helps her unload her things and take them inside her townhouse. 

But as he was heading out the door, he was finding it hard to leave her. But Emily wasn't fairing any better. Her hands seemed to be glued to Rossi.

"Thought we were gonna be late for work?" He asks as he nibbles her clavicle. 

"So you wanna stop?" She asks in a breathy voice. 

"Absolutely not, but ugh we have to  _ bella _ ," he groans out.

After several more kisses the two finally separate. 

Watching as Rossi walked to his car and blew her a kiss, she smiled and quickly went about taking her stuff upstairs, changing her clothes, and readying her go bag. Grabbing a bagel and spreading a quick schmear of cream cheese on it.

* * *

"Hey so you survived? How was it?" Garcia asked. She was at Reid and Seaver's desk.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked as she set her stuff down.

"Spending the weekend with your mother? How was it?" Garcia reiterated. 

"Oh, it was fine," she says as she went to fix herself a mug of coffee. 

When she came back, she noticed that Garcia staring at her with an inquisitive eye.

"Everything alright, Penn?" Emily asks as she sits down.

Taking Seaver's hand and shooing Reid away, she and Seaver sat on Emily's desk.

"You had sex," Garcia says, bluntly. 

"What? I did not! Why would you say that?" Emily asked, shocked.

"You're glowing. Literally glowing. Like sunshine follows you," Garcia explains.

"She's right. You seem different," Ashley says, agreeing with Garcia.

"Trust me I did not have sex this weekend," Emily says trying to convince them both. 

"Uh huh. Trying to keep lover boy a secret? Don't worry I'll find out who he is," Garcia says as she walks away with a sly smirk. 

Emily shakes her head and looks over a stack of files on her desk. A few minutes later Rossi walked in. She swore that as he walked with a spring in his step and was actually whistling. Shaking her head in derision, she grabbed her phone.

_ Could you be anymore obvious _ ? She typed out.

_ Whatever do you mean, sweetheart _ ? He wrote.

_ You're practically skipping. All you need is a sandwich board that says I spent the whole weekend having insatiable, hot, debaucherous sex to advertise it _ , she types.

_ I have a hefty bank account so it can be done. But I wouldn't wanna get my girl in trouble with the el jefe, _ he responded. 

_ Dear God you are such a child sometimes, _ wrote back, but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Less than two beats later her phone beeped announcing a text message. She eagerly wanted to read it, but sparing a glance to her side Reid was already giving her a questioning expression. Setting her phone aside she decided to tackle the file stack on her desk.

But she wasn't even five minutes into one of the files when Hotch gathered everyone at the round table room. They had a case.

Lucky for them it was local so they were staying put, but D.C Metro Police were in an upheaval of panic. Several people were disappearing off the streets, no one really seemed concerned in the beginning because they weren't many people would miss. So the metro police didn't consider it much at all.

That however changed when a couple students from a local community college went missing and then two what would be considered upstanding citizens. That did get the P.D's attention.

Captain Lee met with Hotch and Morgan first upon their arrival.

"Agent Hotchner I presume?" A man in his mid forties came and shook Hotch's hand.

"Yes, Captain Lee?" The man nodded. "This is SSA Morgan, Dr Reid, and SSA Prentiss," Hotch says introducing everyone.

"I thank you for coming down so quickly. If I knew this would escalate so quickly I would've called sooner. But my guys were convinced these were just isolated incidents or just really big coincidences," Lee explained as he walked them to an empty conference room. 

"Who reported the first disappearance?" Morgan asked.

"About five months ago a couple of our rookies noticed a decline of people, women specifically, in the "sketch" areas they patrolled. They went to their training officer with the reports, but Collins didn't think there was any cause for concern. That the rookies may have just been over enthusiastic. The people who were missing weren't the type to be missed," Lee explained.

"When was the first disappearance noticed and where was the body found?" Reid asked.

"The first were in the Anacostia area, mostly in alleys near bars. But the college students were found near campus or close to libraries in District Heights. Different demographic and different neighborhoods, crime rate is down by 67% in the area. Didn't think there was much of a connection," Lee explained.

"And the ones that were more recent?" Hotch asked.

"Dupont Circle, so even more things were more confusing," Lee added.

"What made you all think it was from the same UnSub?" Morgan wondered. 

Captain Lee walked them over to the board where he already had photos of the missing pinned up. 

"At first we didn't think anything was linking the victims. But when we got the reports from the M.E back all the bodies had traces of Tracrium in their systems," Lee explained.

"That's a powerful neuromuscular relaxer. In high doses like any other is highly dangerous. Were these the only similarities?" Reid asked as he approached the board and started to observe closely.

"No, after the M.E made the drug connection we noticed that the bodies seemed to be dumped in similar fashions. The odd thing was they seemed to be hidden, but in plain sight. If that makes any sense at all," Lee explained, confused. 

"It actually kinda does. Means whoever did this wanted the bodies found, but under their terms and when they wanted them to," Morgan murmured as he looked over the board. "Any more?"

"Yes, there seemed to be the similar bruising on the neck, as well as scrapes and cuts on their legs and back," Lee continued.

"Have the M.E's come back COD?" Hotch asked.

"Not yet."

"Okay Reid and Prentiss go to the ME's see if they can offer anymore of the previous victims," Hotch tells them both, as they both nod and head out.  "Hopefully Seaver and Rossi will catch something at the disposal sight."

* * *

"This way agents," a male cop in his mid thirties gestured to Rossi and Ashley as they arrived on scene.

The two were led to an alleyway close to a brick building not too far from a section of townhouses. And Captain Lee was right; the body was hidden well, but not well enough cause it took all of two minutes to find the body.

"What do you see?" Rossi asks Seaver.

"Well this UnSub clearly knows the area to be able to blend well in a section of the city like this. Here people are close with their neighbors, probably even have a neighborhood watch. So this UnSub is clearly a narcissist in being this bold with how and where he dumps his victims, but also seems to feel comfortable here and doesn't stand out. So clearly a local or has lived here long enough to know routines and how to seem inconspicuous," Seaver summed up as she observed everything around her.

Rossi agrees with her assessment as he does his own observing of his surroundings. There are children walking with their parents or nannies, teenagers in groups sitting on benches in a nearby park, couples having coffee at a corner coffee shop not too far. All this spoke something to him. Seaver was right, this UnSub not only knows this area, but could probably have come from here or a similar area.

The two head back to the station and let Hotch and Morgan know what they found out.

* * *

"Find out anything?" Morgan asked as the two walked in.

"This guy clearly knows the area from stalking it or he may have even lived there. The area is too picturesque for someone not to stand out. Hell we even had some people glancing our way, so that tells us something," Rossi emphasized.

"This UnSub blends in enough not to make people think that he's a threat or think that he's threatening at all to them," Hotch finished the thought.

Everyone nodded.

The rest of the afternoon was spent interviewing victim's families, learning their routines and day routes. If the UnSub blended into these areas so well that meant someone had to know or at least seen this person at some point.


End file.
